Retour à Fondcombe
by Gaeriel Palpatine
Summary: Après s'être enfui de la cité il y a de cela plusieurs décennies, Legolas revient à Fondcombe pour le Conseil. Il appréhende de retrouver celui qui l'a fait souffrir durant toutes ces années...slash
1. Le chemin de Fondcombe

****

Genre : Et voilà, un slash de plus sur le seigneur des anneaux, me direz-vous ! Bé oui, que voulez-vous…une trilogie ou vous avez des dizaines d'hommes virils pour trois femmes, en plus casées...bon ben on a pas trop le choix.  
  
Alors kess qu'elle a ma fic qu'elle est différente ? Ben y a mon perso préféré dedans, et je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule fanfic sur lui et encore c'est une parodie !!  
  
J'ai nommé le seigneur de Fondcombe (pis Legolas aussi, c'est surtout une fic sur lui)  
  
**Disclaimer** : Ha oui les persos m'appartiennent pas, et patati et patata ils sont tous (sauf Fionas, et les chevaux : ce sont MES bébés) à Tolkien !  
  
  
**Chapitre un : Le chemin de Fondcombe**  
  
Couvert d'écume, le cheval blanc s'arrêta et s'ébroua. Sa tête s'abaissa et il ne put s'empêcher de saisir une touffe d'herbe bien grasse qui se trouvait à sa portée. Voilà des heures qu'il galopait à une vitesse relativement grande, et bien qu'il put courir des dizaines de lieues encore, il sentait qu'une grande soif lui tiraillait le ventre.  
  
L'animal sentit à peine son cavalier descendre. Celui-ci retomba lestement sur le sol et prit sa monture par la bride, l'amenant jusqu'à une petite écurie où des box fraîchement paillés attendaient. Après avoir débridé son cheval, qui se jeta sur le seau d'eau posé dans un coin du box, le cavalier rangea la couverture qui lui servait de selle dans son sac, et sortit de la baraque.  
  
Il s'arrêta un instant pour admirer le soleil qui mourait lentement à l'ouest. Une fine brise vint caresser son visage, soulevant légèrement ses cheveux dorés. L'homme sourit et ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément les senteurs automnales de ce mois d'octobre.  
  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'auberge, qui était juste à côté de l'écurie, et rentra dans la petite bâtisse. « Tiens, que puis-je faire pour vous, Messire Elfe ? » demanda le vieil aubergiste au visage ridé, apparemment ravi d'avoir devant lui un membre de la race elfique. « J'ai placé mon cheval dans votre écurie ; je compte ne passer qu'une seule nuit ici » répondit l'homme aux oreilles pointues de sa voix claire. « Bien sûr messire, je vais faire préparer une chambre. Attendez-moi ici quelques instants je vous prie ». Le vieil homme disparut par une porte dérobée. L'elfe en profita pour inspecter les lieux ; c'était un bâtiment correct, assez propre, sans luxe ni étalage de richesses dont les hommes étaient habituellement friands.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, le patron de l'auberge revint. Il s'accouda au comptoir et ouvrit son livre de comptes. Il commença à griffonner dedans en marmonnant, plus pour lui-même : « Bien, une nuit pour homme et cheval…voilà…Messire... ? » fit-il en relevant la tête, croisant le regard bleu clair de son client. « Legolas Vertefeuille » répondit celui-ci.  
  
*************  
  
Couché sur son lit, Legolas réfléchissait. Ou du moins essayait-il, car les bruits qui venaient du rez-de-chaussée l'en empêchaient ; les sons des rires, des verres qui s'entrechoquaient passaient facilement à travers le plafond. Agacé, l'elfe finit par se lever et enfila ses sandales. Il descendit les escaliers et sortit de l'auberge avec la plus grande discrétion, même si les bruits provenant de la salle à manger de l'auberge suffisait amplement à le couvrir, eut-il décidé de jouer du tambour.  
  
Il était encore tôt, la lune venait à peine de se lever. L'elfe aux cheveux blonds erra dans le village, si tant est qu'un minuscule regroupement de maisons comme celui-là put être qualifié de « village ». Finalement, il s'assit au bord d'un puits sur le bord de la route, à même le sol, et appuya sa tête contre la pierre. Fermant les yeux, Legolas se mit à souffler longuement et doucement, chose qu'il faisait souvent lorsqu'il était stressé et qu'il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires. Et Dieu sait si ses pensées lui semblaient embrouillées en ce moment même. Tout s'était passé si vite ces temps-ci.  
  
Un messager de Fondcombe était arrivé dans la Forêt Noire et avait averti le Roi de celle-ci qu'Elrond Demi-elfe donnerait un conseil dans sa demeure le 25 octobre, car preuves il y avait que l'Ombre du Mordor était revenue. Thranduil avait ordonné à son fils de s'y rendre en tant que représentant des elfes de Mirkwood, et comme messager également afin de prévenir les membres du Conseil de la fuite de Gollum. Legolas s'était ainsi retrouvé à traverser une grande partie des Terres du Milieu pour rejoindre un lieu qu'il avait jusque là appréhendé de retrouver : Fondcombe. A ce simple souvenir le coeur de Legolas se serra. Pendant un instant il eut envie de rebrousser chemin, de prétendre que ce fichu conseil avait tout simplement été annulé. Mais ce serait un tel déshonneur pour lui.  
  
Non, il devait faire face. Pourtant, il doutait - oui, il doutait tant de lui-même...Le jeune elfe ramena ses jambes devant lui et les plia, les encerclant des ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses deux genoux, laissant une cascade de cheveux clairs s'éparpiller sur ses épaules.  
  
Il resta un long moment ainsi, et lorsqu'il se releva finalement, il était animé d'une émotion, d'une résolution nouvelle. S'il n'avait pas été elfe, il se serait probablement traité d'imbécile d'avoir ainsi peur du passé. Sa route était maintenant vers l'avenir, et il fallait oublier les sentiments et peurs anciennes.  
  
Legolas se sentit soudain traversé par un brusque frisson. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était sorti sans veste, et que l'astre lunaire était haut dans le ciel. Il retourna d'un pas rapide vers l'auberge. Non, personne ne pourrait le distraire de sa mission, ni lui faire du mal. Personne. Pas même Elrond Demi-elfe, Seigneur de Fondcombe.  
  
*************  
  
Un coup discret réveilla Legolas. La porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit, laissant passer la maigre tête de l'aubergiste. « Vous m'aviez dit que vous désiriez partir à l'aube, Messire Vertefeuille » lui rappela-t-il timidement. « Merci » dit l'autre en se redressant, tandis que le vieil homme disparaissait.  
  
Il se leva rapidement et s'étira, légèrement de mauvaise humeur. En tant qu'elfe, il n'avait pas de quota d'heures de sommeil à respecter, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son cheval. Aussi Legolas regrettait-il de s'être endormi aussi facilement. Pourtant, le dicton disait vrai : la nuit porte conseil…et si ce n'était pas le cas, au moins une bonne nuit de sommeil avait-elle le mérite de remettre les idées et le coeur à neuf.  
  
L'elfe ouvrit la fenêtre. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais déjà le ciel rougeoyait à l'est. Le jeune homme enfila son pantalon brun sur ses fines jambes et le noua. Se dirigeant vers le baquet d'eau posé sur la commode, il y plongea la tête. Il se releva brusquement, ses cheveux trempés collés à ses épaules, et commença à se débarbouiller. L'eau glacée pénétra ses chairs, le réveillant complètement. Legolas se frictionna avec une serviette qui traînait à côté du seau et essora ses longs cheveux, qui séchèrent rapidement. Il enfila sa tunique verte, typique des elfes de la Forêt noire, et ramassa ses affaires.  
  
Arrivé en bas des escaliers, l'elfe chercha l'aubergiste du regard, mais ne le trouva pas. Legolas entra alors dans la grande salle de l'auberge, où quelques nains prenaient déjà un déjeuner en se remémorant des vieux souvenirs, s'esclaffant parfois bruyamment. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'assit à une table, et une jeune serveuse visiblement intimidée vint prendre sa commande. Legolas n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais il savait que la route serait longue jusqu'à Fondcombe. Il espérait pourtant y arriver avant la fin de la nuit.  
  
« Donnez-moi deux tranches de pain et un bol de lait, s'il vous plaît » dit- il. La jeune femme partit précipitamment vers les cuisines et en ressortit deux minutes plus tard. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table et repartit derrière le comptoir. Legolas avala rapidement le pain fade, qui lui faisait cruellement regretter les lembas, les délicieux gâteaux elfiques. Tandis qu'il buvait son lait, le jeune homme blond aperçut que la serveuse le dévorait du regard tout en essuyant ses verres. Il n'en fut pas étonné ; la plupart des humains étaient fascinés par les elfes, dont ils admiraient la grâce et la beauté. Pour sa part, Legolas ne s'était jamais senti attiré par les femmes humaines, aussi belles ou intelligentes fussent-elles. Ni par les femmes elfes, d'ailleurs.  
  
Vingt minutes plus tard, Legolas finissait de préparer son cheval blanc, et grimpa lestement sur son dos. « Noro lim, Gauthiel » prononça-t-il en langue elfique, et l'étalon partit immédiatement au galop.  


*********  


Un grondement se fit entendre dans les fourrés, faisant sursauter la monture de Legolas. « Shh, le rassura celui-ci, il ne t'attaquera pas. Nous sommes dans cette forêt en amis, Gauthiel, il n'y a rien à craindre.» Le jeune elfe avait utilisé la langue commune sans y penser, mais le simple fait d'entendre la voix de son maître calma l'animal.  
  
Il faisait nuit, cela faisait près de deux heures qu'ils avaient franchi le Gué. Legolas sentait qu'ils arrivaient à destination ; c'est pourquoi il laissait marcher son cheval rênes longues. L'animal en profitait pleinement car il avait galopé presque toute la journée et ses membres étaient douloureux. Cependant, les liens qui l'unissaient à son maître étaient tels qu'il aurait pu effectuer des lieues encore.  
  
« Ne bougez plus ou je tire » dit soudainement une voix humaine. L'étalon, surpris, se cabra légèrement, mais Legolas avait repris les rênes et l'empêcha de s'enfuir. Il aperçut une silhouette qui se découpait dans l'ombre des grands arbres. Le jeune elfe n'arrivait pas à distinguer de quel genre de personne il s'agissait, mais l'arc pointé sur lui était on ne peut plus visible.  
  
Gauthiel gardait les oreilles dressées, les muscles tendus, car il sentait que son maître ne maîtrisait pas la situation. Il aurait voulu fuir, car bien que plus courageux que la plupart des chevaux, il sentait que l'arc dirigé vers son cavalier ne présageait rien de bon. Pourtant, Legolas gardait les rênes serrées.  
  
« Je viens en ami », s'écria-t-il, également en langue commune. Pas de réaction. « J'ai été envoyé dans la demeure du seigneur Elrond afin de représenter mon père, Thranduil de la Forêt Noire, au Conseil et porter un message important » continua-t-il, légèrement effrayé en voyant que son agresseur ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.  
  
Gauthiel piaffa d'impatience. L'homme dans la pénombre abaissa lentement son arc et murmura en langue elfique : « Vous n'êtes pas prudent, messager. » Se sachant face à un elfe, Legolas se détendit et relâcha les rênes de Gauthiel, qui cessa de taper du pied. « Prudent ? Il me semblait pourtant que les forêts de Fondcombe étaient les plus sûres au monde, » fit-il dans la même langue que l'autre. « Autrefois l'étaient-elles, mais aujourd'hui les menaces planent sur toute vie, et nul n'est plus sûr en ces temps sombres » le corrigea l'elfe à la voix grave. « Je ne suis pas une menace. » déclara Legolas avec un sourire en coin, reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur.  
  
Glorfindel sortit de la pénombre et s'avança : « Heureux de te revoir, Legolas vertefeuille»  
  
Celui-ci sauta en bas de son cheval et se rapprocha de son ami, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des décennies. Glorfindel l'étreignit ; il avait toujours été démonstratif, du moins pour un elfe. Cependant Legolas l'en remercia intérieurement, car il aimait profondément l'elfe aux cheveux bruns. En effet, le prince de Mirkwood avait résidé quelques temps à Fondcombe, et son départ pour la Forêt Noire avait été douloureux pour l'un comme pour l'autre.  
  
Les deux amis se lâchèrent. « Suis-moi, ordonna Glorfindel, et raconte-moi les nouvelles de ton pays.» Legolas attrapa les rênes de Gauthiel et ils repartirent tous les trois vers la cité. Les deux elfes discutaient gaiement, car bien que l'Ombre se fut étendue sur le Gondor, amenant son lot de désespoir et de mauvaises nouvelles, leurs retrouvailles n'en étaient pas moins joyeuses. Tandis qu'ils parlaient, l'elfe aux cheveux blonds n'était plus préoccupé par quoi que ce soit, il se sentait léger.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de la maison d'Elrond, Legolas eut le souffle coupé. Il avait oublié combien Fondcombe était belle, éclairée par la seule lueur de la lune. De nombreuses émotions envahirent l'elfe à cet instant précis : de la joie, du bonheur, de la fierté…ainsi qu'une certaine appréhension.  
_  
(NB : dans le film, Legolas arrive à cheval le matin du Conseil, mais dans cette fic il sera juste parti en promenade ce matin-là, je l'expliquerai plus loin)_

Legolas sortit de sa chambre. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, pourtant les lieux étaient calmes, comme il en était à toute heure dans cette maison.  
  
Il avait passé les dernières heures à discuter avec des amis elfes qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis longtemps. Le jeune elfe aux cheveux blonds se sentait chez lui, car il avait passé une grande partie de son adolescence elfique ici, à apprendre entre autres les arts et la réflexion.  
  
Son père avait en effet estimé qu'il serait bon pour le Prince de connaître d'autres lieux que sa forêt natale, et surtout de suivre l'enseignement du Seigneur Elrond lui-même, en compagnie d'autres adolescents, notamment Glorfindel. Les années passées en cette demeure comptaient pour les plus importantes dans la vie de Legolas, même si elles n'avaient pas toutes été sans soucis.  
  
Une chambre lui avait été attribuée - celle qu'il avait occupée autrefois, bien que le lit eut rarement été utilisé en tant que tel - et des elfes palefreniers s'étaient occupés de son cheval. Legolas avait passé la nuit dans la salle de Chants, où il s'était relaxé de son long voyage en écoutant des poèmes elfiques chantés par des femmes. Il avait ensuite regagné sa chambre pour se changer, puis avait retrouvé des vieilles connaissances qui revenaient de leur tour de garde dans la forêt.  
  
Tandis que Legolas marchait dans les couloirs, pensif, il croisa deux hommes qui se chahutaient. Deux hommes singuliers, en réalité, puisqu'ils avaient la taille d'enfant de 10 ans. « Des hobbits, » pensa le jeune elfe, qui n'en avait jamais vu mais les connaissait un peu de réputation. Lorsque les deux hobbits s'aperçurent de la présence de l'elfe aux cheveux dorés, ils s'arrêtèrent en souriant. « Bonjour, Messire » dit le plus jeune, au visage malicieux. « Appelez-moi Legolas, je vous en prie, le corrigea celui-ci. Mais vous- mêmes, petits messieurs, quels sont vos noms ? » « Je suis Peregrin, répondit la jeune créature, mais dites Pippin, ca ira plus vite. Vous êtes là pour le conseil, vous aussi ? En fait nous non, mais j'ai entendu deux personnes en parler tout à l'heure. Si on est là, c'est à cause de l'anneau et de Frodon, il a été blessé par un Cavalier mais - »  
  
- « Pippin !! le réprimanda le second, il faut toujours que tu parles trop ! Je suis Meriadoc Brandebouc, dit Merry », se présenta-t-il en se tournant vers Legolas. « Enchanté », dit l'elfe, qui trouvait ces deux bonhommes décidément très sympathiques.  
  
Le plus jeune sortit soudain une énorme pomme rouge de son sac et partit en courant : « A plus tard, Messire Legolas ! » Celui ne put s'empêcher de rire, surtout lorsqu'il vit l'aîné des hobbits se précipiter après son camarade en criant : « Hé, c'est à moi Pippin ! Rends-moi cette pomme tout de suite ! »  
  
L'elfe se rendit alors compte que le plus jeune, dans sa hâte, avait laissé tomber un sac d'herbe à pipe à terre. Il le ramassa et fit demi-tour, dans l'espoir de retrouver les deux petites créatures. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il entendit des rires dans une pièce à droite, et y rentra discrètement. C'était une salle thermale, où les elfes adoraient prendre des bains chauds en récitant de longs poèmes.  
  
« Tu as volé ma pomme, Pippin, je vais devoir te punir.» fit une voix faussement sardonique.  
  
Legolas s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'oeil discret aux deux hobbits, qui ne l'avaient pas vu. Merry avait une main de chaque côté de la tête de Pippin, qu'il maintenait accolé au mur. Il essayait d'avoir l'air méchant, mais le plus jeune, nullement impressionné, souriait en se mordant les lèvres d'un air provocant.  
  
L'elfe aux cheveux blonds se cacha derrière une des nombreuses colonnes qui bordaient l'immense baignoire incrustée dans le sol au centre de la pièce. Il ne put détacher ses yeux de la scène, fasciné sans trop qu'il comprenne pourquoi.  
  
Merry colla son bassin à celui de son camarade, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire, lâchant la pomme, qui s'écrasa sur le sol mouillé avec un bruit flasque. Le jeune hobbit colla alors ses deux mains sur le visage de son compagnon, et pressa ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Il enroula une jambe autour de sa taille, frottant son pénis contre le sien.  
  
Merry gémit, les avants-bras toujours collés au mur, et remua lentement bassin contre celui de Pippin. Celui-ci commença à déboutonner la chemise de son partenaire, bouillonnant de désir. Meriadoc se retrouva torse nu et enleva à son tour la tunique du jeune hobbit.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux complètement déshabillés, Pippin glissa dans la baignoire principale, bientôt suivi par son compagnon qui poussa un soupir en pénétrant dans l'eau chaude. La cuve n'était pas profonde, même pour des hobbits ; l'eau leur arrivait à mi-poitrine. Pippin sortit de l'eau, pour s'asseoir sur le bord, laissant ses jambes effleurer la surface du liquide transparent. « Alors, dit-il d'un air espiègle, j'attends ma punition. »  
  
Merry le rejoignit en quelques brasses et vint se poster devant lui. Le plus jeune des hobbits posa ses jambes sur ses épaules avec un regard explicite, mais celui qui était resté dans l'eau le tira alors d'un coup sec. Le jeune Touque glissa dans la baignoire et regrimpa vite sur sa marche, toussant et recrachant l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler, tandis que l'autre s'esclaffait et l'éclaboussait.  
  
Pippin se retourna et fit semblant de bouder. L'aîné de hobbits se rapprocha alors du bord de la cuve et se colla à lui, l'enlaçant. Il déposa des baisers sur le dos mouillé de son compagnon, traçant des itinéraires fantasques avec sa langue, telles les traces d'un escargot fou. Bientôt, les sursauts de Pippin indiquèrent à Legolas que le jeune hobbit riait. Lorsque Merry fut certain que son ami ne lui en voulait plus, il le lâcha, le laissant se retourner et se rasseoir sur le rebord, ses jambes dans l'eau. Merry s'accroupit légèrement, pour avoir l'eau au niveau du cou, puis se redressa : « Nous disions donc...pour une pomme volée, Monsieur Touque, le châtiment sera terrible, je vous préviens. » Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Pippin, toujours assis au bord de la petite piscine, et embrassa le bout de sa virilité déjà bien tendue. Le jeune hobbit laissa retomber sa tête en arrière en gémissant, tandis que son amant prenait goulûment son sexe en bouche, créant de légers remous dans l'eau.  


Toujours caché derrière sa colonne, Legolas sentit qu'un terrible désir s'emparait de son corps tout entier ; il éprouva soudain un terrible besoin de contact physique, de mains sur son corps. De _ses_ mains à _lui_, lui qu'il n'avait pas encore revu depuis son arrivée à Fondcombe, lui que l'elfe blond avait espéré et craint en même temps.  


Il lui avait tant manqué.  


Honteux, il fit rapidement demi-tour. Avec sa grâce d'elfe, les deux hobbits ne l'entendirent pas sortir de la salle de bains, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à se donner mutuellement du plaisir.  


Legolas retourna rapidement à sa chambre, et s'étendit sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux, et pour la deuxième fois en moins de trois journées il s'endormit.  
  
*************   
  
Galdor narrait son voyage des Havres Gris jusqu'à Fondcombe. Les autres elfes l'écoutaient en silence, l'interrompant parfois pour demander telle ou telle précision. Ils étaient quelques dizaines à s'être retrouvés dans ce salon pour discuter de choses et d'autres, en compagnie du Seigneur Elrond. Au moment où Galdor clôturait son récit, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage d'un elfe aux cheveux blonds, qui semblait quelque peu gêné d'interrompre ainsi la conversation.  
« Legolas ! l'accueillit Glorfindel, présent lui aussi. Rejoins-nous mon ami, et raconte-nous ton voyage »  
  
Il s'était levé et avait attrapé le bras de son camarade, le conduisant jusqu'à un fauteuil au centre de l'assemblée, à côté de sa propre place. De nombreux elfes saluèrent Legolas, qui s'assit et leur rendit leur salut, assez brièvement cependant ; il avait peur de déranger. Pourtant les visages amicaux de ses congénères le détendirent.  


« Ainsi donc vous êtes le fils de Thranduil, fit Galdor en souriant. J'ai autrefois combattu avec lui, ce fut un guerrier exceptionnel - et un ami surtout »  
« Il m'a longuement parlé de vous - en bien » approuva le Prince de Mirkwood.  


« Allons Legolas, l'encouragea Glorfindel, le chemin s'est-il déroulé sans embûches depuis la Forêt Noire ? Tu ne m'en as même pas touché un mot hier soir. Il faut dire que nous avions tant de choses desquelles discuter, je ne t'en veux pas » chuchota-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
  
L'elfe aux cheveux blonds ouvrit la bouche pour répondre ; il voyait que ses camarades regardaient tous dans sa direction, intéressés, quand il fut coupé par une voix grave :  
  
« Je suis certain que Messire Vertefeuille a de nombreuses choses à nous rapporter quant à son voyage, mais nous devons à présent débattre de sujets plus importants »  
  
Legolas osa enfin lever les yeux et regarder celui qui venait de parler d'une voix aussi autoritaire et désagréable. Elrond Semi-Elfe se tenait droit dans son fauteuil, les cheveux et le teint extraordinairement sombres malgré la relative clarté de la pièce. Ses yeux gris étaient froidement posés sur l'elfe aux cheveux dorés, et son regard presque dégoûté glaça celui-ci.  
  
Legolas dut admettre que jamais le Seigneur de Fondcombe n'avait semblé aussi puissant - aussi…attirant - mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui- ci le regardait avec sautant…d'aversion. Le jeune elfe eut l'impression de redevenir un enfant face à un père qui l'aurait pris en flagrant délit d'une faute quelconque. Il se ratatina sur son siège, tandis qu'Elrond relançait la conversation à propos des Neuf Cavaliers, dont on ignorait l'état actuel, privés de leurs montures. Chacun y alla de sa propre opinion, et bientôt tous les elfes furent engagés dans la discussion, leurs jolies voix mélodiques résonnant dans la salle, malgré les mots sombres prononcés.  
  
Tous...sauf Legolas, qui gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Il avait l'impression qu'une lame de Nazgül lui transperçait le coeur, gelant ses membres un à un. Dans le fond, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Il s'était pour ainsi dire lâchement enfui de Fondcombe, il y a de cela des décennies, et les dernières paroles qu'il avait dites à son Seigneur étaient des mots durs, lancés sous le coup de la colère, certes, mais non moins blessants pour leur destinataire. Il avait tant réfléchi, depuis lors. De nombreuses fois, l'elfe aux cheveux blonds s'était senti près de perdre la raison, et avait même été tenté d'en finir, afin que les remords et la honte qu'il éprouvait cessent enfin.  
  
Des coups discrets contre la porte firent s'interrompre les elfes, dont l'ouïe était extrêmement fine. Un petit bonhomme rentra timidement dans la pièce. Legolas reconnut un hobbit, mais ce n'était pas un de ceux qu'il avait déjà rencontrés. Celui-ci avait des cheveux blonds et il était assez enrobé, mais sa bouille était aussi sympathique et franche que celle de ses deux congénères.  
  
Le hobbit toussa légèrement, et annonça, visiblement intimidé : « On m'a envoyé vous prévenir que le souper était servi, Maître Elrond » _(NB : le dîner, s'il y a des Français dans la salle :o) _) Celui-ci hocha la tête et eu un bref sourire, ce qui était toutefois assez rare chez un homme aussi strict et droit que lui. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, accompagné du petit bonhomme aux cheveux bouclés, bientôt suivis par les autres elfes qui, emportés par leurs discussions, n'avait vu passer l'heure.  
  
_« Ainsi en est-il à Fondcombe, _se remémora Legolas en se redressant à contrecoeur_, le temps s'écoule inexorablement, sans repères ni limites...Et le soleil se couche alors que vous espériez de toutes vos forces une aube nouvelle._ » Qui avait dit cela déjà ? Stoppant là ses réflexions philosophiques, il s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon, à présent déserté. Il n'avait pas faim, et l'idée de se retrouver à quelques mètres de _lui_ pendant une heure ne l'attirait guère.  
  
Glorfindel parlait avec Galdor et ne le vit pas partir dans le sens opposé à celui qu'avaient pris ses congénères. Le jeune elfe continua son chemin sans vraiment savoir où il se rendait. Un vent frais passa sur son visage, et il remarqua alors que ses pas l'avaient conduit jusqu'à un balcon, contre le bord duquel il s'accouda. Une vue grandiose s'offrait à lui, mais il était trop occupé pour s'intéresser au paysage qui s'étendait devant lui. De toute façon, combien d'heures avaient-il déjà passé, il y a bien longtemps, à contempler les falaises, les torrents sauvages bordant la cité ; il les connaissait par coeur.

Le soleil, déclinant, brillait faiblement, mais le jeune homme pouvait encore sentir sa douce caresse sur ses bras. « Je reconnais bien là les elfes, toujours à réfléchir et méditer ; ils en oublieraient presque de se nourrir, » lança une voix amusée derrière lui. Legolas se retourna et vit un grand homme aux cheveux noirs, le visage mal rasé, qui se trouvait quelques mètres derrière lui. Celui-ci continua, un sourire au coin des lèvres : « Je vois que mon aspect vous effraie, Messire Elfe, mais rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas un psychopathe qui a décidé d'envahir Fondcombe à lui tout seul. »

*************************  



	2. Jamais plus

****

Chapitre deux : jamais plus.

Legolas ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'homme avait certes une étrange allure, mais il ne semblait pas animé de mauvaises intentions, et ses yeux noirs pétillants, ainsi que l'assurance qui émanait de lui, le rendaient irrésistiblement charmant. Avant que l'elfe n'eut le temps de répondre, l'étranger s'était avancé et lui avait tendu la main - geste typiquement humain. « Je m'appelle Aragorn, mais il est plus courant que l'on me nomme Grand- Pas. »  
  
Le sourire de Legolas s'effaça, et il lâcha la main de l'homme. «Vous êtes Aragorn.fils d'Arathorn ? » balbutia-t-il. Grand-Pas sourit : «Vous en savez plus sur moi que je n'en sais sur vous. » « Je suis Legolas Vertefeuille, fils de Thranduil de la Forêt Noire » se présenta celui-ci, toujours sous le coup de la nouvelle. Il avait bien sûr entendu parler du fils d'Arathorn, descendant des rois de Numenor, qui avait été recueilli et adopté par le seigneur Elrond. Il savait que le Dunedain avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à Fondcombe, mais c'était après que Legolas lui-même y eut séjourné ; c'est pourquoi ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.  
  
« J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous. » murmura Aragorn. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis finalement se souvint : « N'est-ce pas votre peuple qui avait la garde de l'étrange bête nommée Gollum ? » « Avions-nous serait plus juste, rectifia l'elfe aux cheveux blonds, la créature en question s'est échappée. »  
  
« Que voilà une fort méchante nouvelle, soupira Aragorn. Mais gardons cela pour le Conseil ; chaque chose en son temps. Je n'étais pas revenu dans cette Maison depuis trop longtemps, et j'avoue que la revoir me comble d'une joie immense. Je veux avoir l'esprit gai pour une soirée au moins, tant que cela est encore possible. M'accompagnerez-vous jusqu'à la Salle à Manger, Legolas ? »  
  
Celui-ci, surpris - quoique flatté d'une certaine manière - de se voir appelé par son prénom par un homme qu'il connaissait à peine, fut encore plus étonné de s'entendre répondre : « Bien sûr, j'en serai honoré, ô grand Roi du Gondor». « Allons, pas de ça maintenant, fit Aragorn dun air sombre. Je ne suis pas plus Roi que ne le serait un simple valet ; vous êtes vous-même prince, si je ne m'abuse. Mais pour ce soir oublions nos titres et amusons à la manière des hobbits : franchement et simplement ! Venez donc, legolas, vous me raconterez les légendes de votre Forêt »   
  
Empoignant le bras de l'elfe, il le conduisit au travers de nombreux couloirs, tout en lui racontant des histoires drôles, auxquelles le Prince de Mirkwood rît aux éclats.. Pourtant, Legolas ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce que Grand Pas lui avait dit : « s'amuser à la manière des hobbits ». Revoyant les deux petits hommes dans la Salle des Bains, l'elfe sourit intérieurement. « Franchement et simplement »...ce n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité. Charmé par cette nouvelle rencontre, l'elfe se sentait à nouveau de bonne humeur.  
  
**********************  
  
La Salle des Banquets était remplie et animée. A un bout de la table trônait Elrond, sa fille à ses côtés. De l'autre côté du semi-elfe était assis un vieux magicien. Les deux hommes conversaient ensemble et Gandalf semblait visiblement contrarié. Tout autour de la table discutaient des convives de différentes races, et l'atmosphère qui régnait en ces lieux aurait presque réussi faire oublier la menace qui pesait sur la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants.  
  
Lorsque Legolas fit irruption dans la pièce, en compagnie d'Aragorn, de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Arwen adressa un grand sourire au fils d'Arathorn, pour l'inviter à le rejoindre, car il y avait une place vacante à côté d'elle. Legolas aperçut Glorfindel, qui lui faisait signe et il se dirigea vers lui, quand une main douce, mais ferme, le retint par l'épaule.  
  
« Vous me quittez déjà, jeune elfe ? » s'attrista Aragorn. L'homme aux cheveux blonds, hypnotisé par l'éclat sombre de ces yeux, ne sut que répondre. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de quitter le Rôdeur, ne serait-ce que pour un repas. « J'estimais pourtant que nous avions eu une conversation intéressante - brève, certes, mais plaisante » lui chuchota Aragorn. Il était tellement sûr de lui, tellement mature…Pas à la manière d'Elrond, jugea Legolas, car le Rôdeur avait un regard franc et chaleureux, alors que le Seigneur de Fondcombe, dans sa sagesse pouvait sembler hautain et inaccessible. Se rendant compte qu'il fixait intensément le regard d'Aragorn, qui attendait visiblement une réponse, l'elfe se réveilla et dit, reprenant contenance : « Oui, il serait dommage qu'elle cesse en si bon chemin. » « Voilà qui est mieux ! s'exclama Grand-Pas en riant. Venez donc vous asseoir près de moi. »  
  
Il s'installa à un coin de la table, à côté de l'Etoile du Soir, et un nain doté d'une immense barbe rousse accepta de se déplacer vers la gauche, laissant Legolas s'asseoir à table. Lorsqu'il vit quel genre de personne s'était installée à sa place, le petit homme se mit à marmonner quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe. Le l'elfe l'ignora ; les nains étaient des créatures si peu civilisées !  
  
Il aperçut alors Glorfindel qui lui lançait un regard interrogatif. Legolas haussa les épaules d'un air désolé, quand une voix à sa droite se fit entendre : « Vous connaissez déjà Arwen, je suppose ? » Le jeune elfe se retourna vers Aragorn. « Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il. Cela faisait longtemps » dit-il en elfique à la « jeune » demoiselle, qui avait autrefois été son amie la plus proche. « De nombreux étés ont passé, approuva celle-ci en lui rendant son sourire. Legolas est venu vivre à Fondcombe durant un certain temps, afin de suivre des cours et de parfaire son apprentissage » expliqua-t-elle à Aragorn.  
  
Celui-ci hocha la tête et s'empara d'un plat de pommes de terre rôties. Il servit d'abord sa voisine, avant d'en faire de même avec l'elfe de la Forêt Noire, et enfin de se servir lui-même. Legolas ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard tendre que l'Etoile du Soir avait posé sur le Rôdeur, et se demanda si elle avait des sentiments pour cet homme. Ce n'était pas impossible, il dégageait une telle puissance, une telle noblesse, en dépit de son aspect, que même une femme elfe n'aurait pu se sentir totalement indifférente face à lui.  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds observa discrètement les différents convives autour de la table. Il ne les connaissait pas tous, même ceux qui étaient de la race elfique, et certains semblaient venir de loin. A un moment, il aperçut les deux hobbits qu'il avait déjà rencontré plus tôt, ainsi que celui qui était venu annoncer le souper. Il avait l'air abattu, et même les farces de ses deux compagnons ne réussissaient à l'égayer. Legolas eut mal au coeur pour le petit homme - c'était des créatures si sympathiques ! Le hobbit dénommé Pippin lui fit signe, auquel l'elfe répondit, quoiqu' un peu gêné en songeant à la dernière fois où il avait vu les deux petits bonhommes ensemble.  
  
Le souper se déroula gaiement, du moins pour Legolas, qui conversait avec Aragorn et Arwen. Ils rirent beaucoup, et le jeune elfe dut admettre qu'il se moquait -presque- totalement de la proximité d'Elrond, qui de toute façon était absorbé par sa discussion avec Gandalf.  


************  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée, Legolas se dirigeait vers les écuries. Il avait passé un agréable souper, bien que celui-ci fut écourté par le départ prématuré d'Elrond ; par respect, les elfes ne mangeaient jamais après que leur hôte eut quitté la table. Sur le chemin, l'elfe de Mirkwood se surprit à imaginer ce que serait la vie ici si toutes les menaces qui pesaient sur la terre du Milieu n'étaient plus. Ce serait un endroit tellement calme, tellement harmonieux. Oui, Fondcombe était réellement la seconde maison de l'elfe, et ses chants, ses habitants lui avaient terriblement manqué durant ces années.  
  
La fuite n'avait jamais rien arrangé ; au pire avait-elle ancré des regrets profonds dans son coeur ; l'elfe avait fui ses problèmes, il avait refusé d'affronter la réalité et de se comporter en adulte. Peut-être…parce qu'il n'était pas encore réellement mature à ce moment-là. Les elfes sont immortels ; ils vieillissent très lentement. Mais en contrepartie, ils restent jeunes plus longtemps ; leur maturité est bien plus lente que celle des hommes, pourtant peu réputés pour leur sagesse. Legolas avait plusieurs centaines d'années, mais au fond de lui il sortait à peine de l'adolescence.  
  
L'euphorie du repas et l'effet du vin se dissipèrent peu à peu, et l'elfe aux cheveux blonds était plongé en pleine réflexion lorsqu'il entra dans l'écurie, éclairée malgré l'obscurité de la nuit. Un hennissement familier le sortit de sa méditation. « _Quel_ _undome_, _Mellon*_ » fit-il en souriant, apercevant son cheval qui avait sorti la tête de son box, le fixant de ses grands yeux noirs. « Toi aussi tu es heureux d'être revenu ici, Gauthiel, » constata-t-il en caressant son animal. Le cheval s'ébroua, ce que Legolas prit pour un oui ; de nombreux animaux comprenaient la langue elfique, sans toutefois en saisir les nuances.  
  
L'elfe passa sa main le long de l'encolure de l'équidé et remarqua que des taches de poils noirs apparaissaient lentement sur celle-ci, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Il se souvint cependant que durant le voyage, sa monture et lui avait traversé tous les milieux ; l'un comme l'autre était passé par toutes les couleurs et teintes de saletés possibles.  
  
« Même pour un membre de la race elfique, il est difficile de garder une pureté constante, » songea le Prince de Mirkwood, ce qui lui arracha un sourire désabusé. Mais ici, l'équidé avait été nettoyé, brossé par des palefreniers elfes, et l'homme aux cheveux blonds dut admettre que jamais le cheval n'avait été aussi resplendissant. « _Lle naa vanima*_ » chuchota-t-il à l'animal en lui flattant le cou. « Je me suis personnellement occupé de lui » déclara une voix derrière lui.  
  
Legolas n'eut pas à se retourner ; un elfe venait d'arriver à côté de lui et s'accouda au box. Son visage bienveillant reflétait une grande maturité, mais l'éclat dans ses yeux indiqua que l'elfe n'était pas aussi vieux qu'il pouvait le paraître. Sa figure ronde était encadrée par des cheveux noirs crollés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au épaules ; la couleur légèrement ambrée de sa peau et ses traits indiquaient que l'elfe venait du Sud, bien qu'il n'ait pas une trace d'accent de là-bas.  
  
«Il était vraiment dans un état lamentable lorsque tu nous l'as amené » continua-t-il, un sourire éclairant son visage harmonieux. « Gauthiel n'a nul besoin de brosse, la grâce et la force qui l'animent sont naturelles, le coupa froidement Legolas. Je suis fatigué, Fionas, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de converser. Bonne nuit, Gauthiel. »  
  
Le cheval souffla doucement, tandis que son maître sortait de l'écurie à grandes enjambées. Fionas fut vexé par le comportement de celui qu'il croyait être un ami. Vertefeuille et lui avaient pourtant suivi des cours ensemble, lorsque l'elfe de Mirkwood avait résidé à Fondcombe ; ils avaient d'ailleurs été bons camarades. Le palefrenier aux cheveux noirs ne comprenait pas sa réaction.  
  
***************  
  
Legolas sortit rapidement de l'écurie et traversa les jardins à toute vitesse. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : retrouver de suite l'intimité de sa chambre et y rester. Alors qu'il arrivait à l'allée principale, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un s'était déjà engagé sur le petit sentier menant aux box. Ne pouvant se résigner à devoir encore passer par tout un protocole de salutation, le jeune elfe se tapit rapidement dans l'ombre d'un grand arbre généreusement fleuri malgré l'automne, et attendit.  
  
Cependant, lorsque la personne passa devant lui, sans le voir, Legolas la reconnut. Son ventre se serra, et d'un seul coup il eut l'impression que ce n'était pas plus tard qu'hier qu'il avait fui Fondcombe. Il aurait voulu se retenir, mais la rancoeur était plus forte que lui ; sans qu'il se souvienne avoir ordonné ça à son corps, il se retrouva au milieu du sentier, poings serrés. « On en change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, à ce que je vois !? » s'écria-t-il.  
  
Elrond Semi-elfe se retourna, imperturbable. « Messire Vertefeuille, constata-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Vous aussi appréciez les promenades nocturnes…_à ce que je vois _? » « Promenades nocturnes ?! cracha Legolas. Je sais ce que vous alliez faire.»  
  
Il se rapprocha d'Elrond et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui. Ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Vous alliez _le_ rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il, la mâchoire crispée. « J'ignore de quoi vous parlez » dit enfin le semi-elfe d'un air dubitatif, avant de se retourner.  
  
C'en était trop pour le Prince de Mirkwood. Il attrapa le bras d'Elrond, le forçant à lui faire face. « Ne me mentez pas ! Qu'iriez-vous faire aux écuries à cette heure-ci ? Les années ne vous ont pas amélioré, apparemment. » Il bouillonnait de rage, mais le Seigneur de Fondcombe gardait un visage impassible. Finalement, il se pencha vers le jeune elfe et lui souffla, une lueur dans les yeux. « Je suis le seigneur de cette cité, s'il me plaît de me promener à cette heure je le fais ; je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne, encore moins à un gamin effronté comme vous »  
  
Legolas relâcha son étreinte. Il était en colère, mais le calme de son interlocuteur le perturbait et refroidissait ses ardeurs.

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? » parvint finalement à articuler le jeune elfe aux cheveux blonds. « Pourquoi ?? » s'exclama Elrond. Il approcha son visage de celui de l'elfe de la Forêt Noire et lui souffla : « Tu t'es moqué de moi, tu m'as rejeté - pour finalement me lancer les pires insultes à la figure. Mais à quoi t'attendais-tu, Legolas ? Tu ne peux pas te conduire en gosse, tout en exigeant que les autres te traitent en adulte ! »  
  
Il se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte du jeune elfe, trop faible, et lui lança un froid « Bonne nuit, Messire Vertefeuille » avant de disparaître dans la nuit noire.  
  
Legolas resta planté, là, au milieu du chemin, assommé. Combien de temps il resta là, debout, poings serrés, il n'aurait su le dire. Soudain il entendit des voix se rapprocher. Une soudaine curiosité morbide s'empara de lui, et le jeune elfe se cacha derrière l'arbre qui lui avait déjà servi de bouclier tout à l'heure. Silencieux, retenant son souffle, il scruta l'allée. De la droite arrivèrent deux elfes, que Legolas reconnut tout de suite, car il se doutait qu'il les verrait ensemble- et le craignait.  
  
Fionas parlait rapidement, tandis qu'Elrond marchait à ses côtés, sans mot dire. A peine se contentait-il de hocher la tête à certains moments. L'elfe tapi dans l'ombre ne put entendre leur conversation, car aussi bonne ses oreilles fussent-elles, le jeune palefrenier parlait à voix basse, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu - ou de déranger la quiétude de la nuit. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant l'arbre, Elrond sembla enfin s'animer. « Ne te tourmente pour ça, il n'en vaut pas la peine » dit-il d'une voix rassurante - désagréablement affectueuse - à celui qui marchait à ses côtés.  
  
Legolas ne douta pas que c'était de lui dont ils parlaient. Lorsque le Seigneur de Fondcombe et le palefrenier eurent quitté le chemin, il s'élança à toute vitesse vers les écuries et ouvrit précipitamment le box de Gauthiel, qui recula, effrayé, avant de reconnaître son maître. Pourtant, celui-ci avait changé ; il ne l'aborda pas avec douceur, comme il avait l'habitude de la faire, mais lui colla brutalement un mord dans la bouche et lui sauta rudement sur le dos.  
  
« Alors comme ça je n'en vaux pas la peine ! rugit Legolas, qui n'avait plus rien d'elfique en lui ce moment. Et bien, laissons-les seuls, le pervers hypocrite et le suceur de basques ! » Il s'enfonça ses talons dans les flancs de l'étalon, qui traversa l'écurie au triple galop. Gauthiel avait mal à la bouche, car son cavalier ne cessait de tirer sur les rênes pour le diriger. Ils arrivèrent finalement en dehors des jardins et le cheval sauta un mur de pierres, peu haut mais qu'il faillit pourtant manquer à cause de la pénombre, avant de se retrouver dans une forêt sombre.  
  
Il voulait rentrer, mais son maître ne cessait de le pousser, enragé, ne se rendant pas compte que galoper à une telle vitesse dans l'obscurité était extrêmement dangereux, même pour un cheval elfique.  
  
Legolas ne cessait de talonner son étalon ; il voulait partir, partir le plus loin possible - et rapidement. La rage, la colère, le sentiment d'avoir été humilié - la déception- lui ôtaient toute raison.  
  
Soudain le pied de Gauthiel flancha. Le cavalier et sa monture roulèrent au sol, dans un nuage de poussière noire. Une longue minute passa, puis le cheval se releva lentement. Il s'étira et constata avec satisfaction - pour autant qu'un animal puisse éprouver cette émotion-là - qu'il n'avait rien de bien grave, si ce n'est un goût de sang dans la bouche, là où le mord l'avais blessé. Il regarda autour de lui ; une tache blonde sur la mousse, à peine éclairée par la lune, lui indiqua la présence de son propriétaire. Il s'approcha de lui et lui souffla sur le visage, mais l'elfe ne bougeait plus. Gauthiel continua son manège pendant quelques minutes, mais le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas de réaction.  
  
Le cheval dut alors se résoudre à abandonner son maître et souffla une dernière fois dans la chevelure blonde, comme pour lui dire au revoir. Il repartit vers la cité au galop, boitant légèrement.

*****************************

L'elfe ouvrit les yeux, mais ne distingua rien, puis à peu ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et il constata qu'il se trouvait dans une forêt sombre. Se redressant difficilement - son bras était en sang - il s'assit et essayer de se remémorer les conséquences de sa présence ici. Fionas...Elrond...sa rage de les voir ensemble... exactement la même folie qui s'était emparée de lui, comme autrefois, lorsqu'il les avait surpris tous les deux dans la chambre du Seigneur de Fondcombe. Une fois de plus, il avait fui...  
  
L'elfe aux cheveux blonds avait un goût amer dans la bouche - le goût de la honte. Si seulement son père le voyait en ce moment...Quel piètre roi son fils ferait ! Incapable de se dominer, un comportement digne du plus bâtard des hommes.  
  
Legolas avait envie de pleurer, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années. Pourtant les elfes pleuraient souvent - s'ils étaient seuls - car si leur sagesse les aidait à comprendre et apprécier la vie sous toutes ses formes, leur grande sensibilité les y liait profondément. Il était fréquent que des membres de la race elfique se laissent mourir de chagrin....  
  
Pourtant le Prince de Mirkwood se contint ; ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour laisser place aux effusions. Les bois de Fondcombe étaient sûrs, mais l'elfe n'en était pas moins désemparé, et il avait légèrement froid. Pourtant, ceux de sa race supportaient habituellement des différences de températures assez importantes ; cela confirmait l'impression qu'il avait que ce froid et cette obscurité étaient dus à autre chose que la simple météo.  
  
Il se releva lentement et vit qu'une pierre - ou une branche, qu'en savait- il - avait creusé une large entaille dans son bras gauche. Fort heureusement, la blessure semblait superficielle, et ne le faisait pas trop souffrir. Soudain son attention fut attirée par un léger mouvement dans les fourrés, à quelques mètres de lui. Legolas ne bougea pas, mais son regard rencontra deux yeux jaunes qui le fixaient. N'étant pas certain de vouloir connaître l'identité de leur propriétaire, le jeune elfe se retourna et chercha son cheval. Mais Gauthiel l'avait abandonné.  
  
****************************  
  
Les filles de Molohr l'avaient averti qu'un homme à cheval traversait la forêt à toute allure, mais celui-ci n'avait rien dit, car selon ce que sa propre mère lui répétait, « les chevaux elfiques ont des ailes qui les rendent aussi insaisissables que l'eau entre tes crocs ». Pourtant, son premier-né revint peu après, l'informant que le cavalier et sa monture avaient chuté et qu'aucun des deux ne s'étaient relevés. Il n'avait osé s'approcher d'eux, préférant venir avertir sa famille.  
  
Molohr se levait à peine que ses filles partaient déjà, babines retroussées. « Attendez ! » gronda-t-il. Le chef de meute passa devant, suivi par sa progéniture déjà adulte - sa compagne avait été dévorée par des Orcs il y a des années déjà. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit que son fils lui avait indiqué, il se tapit dans l'ombre, intimant à ses enfants d'en faire de même, et observa.  
  
Il n'y avait nul trace du cheval ; en revanche, un bipède - homme ou elfe, il ne pouvait le discerner - était étendu sur la mousse au bord du chemin. Il sentit son estomac gémir. Depuis leur arrivée dans cette forêt, il y a quelques semaines, sa famille et lui n'avaient eu que peu de gibier à se mettre sous la dent. Il semblait en effet que la forêt était vivante, et qu'elle empêchait les étrangers de s'y installer trop aisément à son goût. Pourtant ces bois avaient été si tentants, surtout depuis que la plupart des terres (celles où habitait autrefois Molohr, notamment) avaient commencé à pourrir, envahies par les Orcs et autres créatures immondes.  
  
Il décida finalement que le moment était venu de bouger, puisque l'humain semblait inconscient - ou mort. Au même moment, celui-ci se releva - difficilement - et croisa son regard. Même dans la pénombre, Molohr perçut l'éclat bleu. Un elfe...  
  
Ils se jaugèrent tous les deux pendant un long moment, sans que l'un ne fasse un geste, puis brusquement l'elfe se retourna, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un - ou quelque chose.  
  
Molohr en profita et bondit.  
**********************************  
  
A peine Legolas se rendit-il compte que son cheval avait disparu, qu'un instinct elfique l'avertit de la présence du danger. Il eut juste le temps de faire un bond sur le côté et de voir un immense loup noir s'écraser au sol là où il se trouvait la seconde auparavant. Le jeune elfe tendit immédiatement sa main vers son arc - qui était resté à côté de son lit, bien à l'abri, dans la cité. Il fouilla alors le long de sa botte, priant pour que son poignard y soit, alors que le loup revenait vers lui en hérissant le poil.  
  
Legolas réussit à l'esquiver mais sa lame maladroite ne fit qu'effleurer la bête. Celle-ci se retourna alors et se mit à grogner, sans pourtant bouger de place. Serrant fortement son couteau, l'elfe aux cheveux blonds s'étonna de voir le monstre ne plus rien tenter. Il comprit une seconde trop tard - lorsque des grondements se firent entendre dans son dos. Il se retourna vivement, pour découvrir que trois autres loups, de tailles moindres mais non négligeables, s'étaient placés autour de lui.  
  
Tentant sa chance, Legolas plongea vers celui du milieu, qui sembla surpris par cette attaque rapide. La lame fendit l'air et l'elfe put sentir du sang chaud couler sur sa main. Il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas pour voir s'il avait tué la bête - il espérait l'avoir juste neutralisé - et courut à toute vitesse. Risquant un regard par dessus son épaule, il vit que deux des loups le suivaient ; le troisième était resté près de l'animal blessé.  
  
Mais la nuit est trompeuse, tant pour les chevaux que pour les hommes ; le Prince se prit les pieds dans une racine qu'il n'avait pas vue et roula sur plusieurs mètres. Il croyait déjà sentir l'haleine du loup noir, lorsqu'un cri retentit au loin, qui lui redonna de la chaleur et de l'espoir. « Gauthiel... » murmura-t-il.  
  
Les deux bêtes reculèrent et la plus jeune gémit, avant de finalement s'enfuir. Pourtant le vieux loup noir restait là, et Legolas put lire dans ses yeux une voracité telle que ni un hennissement lointain ni une lame - aussi effilée soit-elle - ne saurait l'arrêter.  
  
En un bond le monstre fut sur lui ; le jeune elfe attrapa sa mâchoire, qu'il serra de toutes ses forces. Son poignard était tombé à 40 centimètres de sa tête - autant dire l'autre bout du monde.  
  
Les grosses pattes du loup griffaient les habits de l'elfe, qui fut bientôt en sang, mais il tenait bon. Pourtant la bête, qui était d'une force rare, parvint à se dégager la tête d'un coup sec ; l'homme aux cheveux blonds vit ses crocs étincelants de bave. Il se prépara à mourir - pourvu que l'animal le tue rapidement. Durant 1 millième de seconde, le jeune homme se crut mort. Sa dernière vision aurait été pour le magnifique astre lunaire, à qui les nuages sombres laissèrent la place, éclairant le chemin et les bois.  
  
Soudain, une ombre surgit devant lui, repoussant le vieux loup d'un coup d'épée. Celui-ci, hargneux, sauta sur ce nouvel adversaire, qui le frappa à nouveau en poussant un grand cri, ce qui arracha à la bête un gémissement de douleur.  
  
Legolas fut ébloui par la puissance qui se dégageait de l'elfe aux cheveux sombres, lequel se dressait face au monstre. Le loup noir décida que cela devenait trop dangereux pour lui ; il s'en retourna, dans un dernier grognement, et disparut dans la nuit noire.  
  
Quelque chose de doux frôla le visage de legolas, qui releva la tête. « Gauthiel...je suis désolé... » murmura-t-il, mais il souffrait trop. Un visage se pencha au-dessus de lui, rassurant. « Je vais m'occuper de toi, fils de Thranduil, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.»  
  
Elrond se releva et rangea son épée dans son fourreau. « Glorfindel, ordonna-t-il à celui qui venait d'arriver au grand galop, aidez-moi, je vais le prendre devant moi sur Féol » L'elfe blessé se sentit soulevé et posé délicatement - quoique douloureusement - sur le garrot d'un grand cheval. Il eut conscience de bras qui l'entourèrent, l'empêchant de tomber, puis finalement du cheval qui partit au pas - ou était-ce du galop ? - puis il tomba dans les ténèbres.  
  
*********************  
  
Aragorn attrapa une mèche et la laissa glisser entre ses doigts. A chaque fois, il s'émerveillait de la douceur de ses cheveux...L'elfe prit délicatement sa main et l'écarta doucement de sa chevelure, la posant sur son coeur. Elle sourit au fils d'Arathorn. Nul besoin de mots entre eux, ils s'aimaient, se faisaient l'amour lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient.  
  
Aragorn senti son coeur déborder ; il aurait voulu dire des mots que même la langue elfique ne possédait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et se recula légèrement. Le visage d'Arwen s'assombrit. « Vous êtes troublé. » s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
  
Le Rôdeur secoua la tête puis finalement prit les mains de l'elfe dans les siennes. Oui, il était troublé - troublé par elle, mais c'était alors une trouble délicieux, qui se renforçait paradoxalement avec le temps. Pourtant, il y avait autre chose.  
  
Il savait que l'Anneau ne resterait pas à Fondcombe, et au fond de lui-même l'homme aux cheveux bruns devinait qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps dans la cité de son enfance. Inconsciemment, il sentait qu'il devrait bientôt se séparer de la femme la plus importante à ses yeux. Sa place était auprès des hommes, il devait se battre contre l'Ombre. De nombreux elfes avaient commencé à migrer vers les Havres et Aragorn soupçonnait Elrond de vouloir partir lui aussi - avec sa fille.  
  
Arwen posa sa main sur sa joue. Dans son regard se lisait toute la confiance qu'elle portait à l'homme. Celui-ci lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas le presser - la femme elfe comprenait ses indécisions et ne l'obligeait jamais à s'exprimer, elle le respectait bien trop pour cela.  
  
Le Dunedain embrassa la main de son amante et se décida à lui faire part de ses craintes - sans savoir par où commencer. Il avait tant à dire... « _Undomiel_, mon étoile. Nous devons..... » Mais l'héritier du Gondor fut brusquement interrompu par un bruit de galopade effréné, suivi d'un hennissement bref.  
  
Les deux amoureux se retournèrent, étonnés. Pourtant, plus rien dans la nuit noire ne leur indiquait d'où était venue cette agitation. Soudain une voix anxieuse se fit entendre quelques allées plus loin. Aragorn s'élança, suivi par Arwen - dont la longue robe argentée gênait la course.  
  
« _Estel_ ! » s'écria Glorfindel en les voyant, descendant de son cheval. Il s'approcha des deux arrivants. Legolas a été attaqué par des loups, son cheval est venu nous avertir. » Il semblait inquiet, ce qui laissa supposer au Rôdeur que l'elfe qu'il avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt devait être gravement blessé. Il vit Elrond sauter en bas de son immense jument noire et attraper une petite forme inerte à l'avant de la selle.  
  
«Fionas ! Rentre les chevaux et soigne le blanc, » ordonna le Seigneur de Fondcombe au palefrenier, qui se dépêcha de lui obéir. « Père, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Arwen. Elrond s'arrêta, et une étrange expression passa sur son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa fille et Aragorn étaient ensemble juste avant qu'il n'arrive. Il sentit que l'elfe blessé glissait, il essaya de la rattraper tant bien que mal.  
  
« Ce n'est pas important, tu ferais mieux de rentrer, lui conseilla-t-il. Estel, aidez-moi à le porter»  
  
Aragorn retint de justesse Legolas et l'agrippa. « Ca va aller maintenant, appuyez-vous sur nous » l'encouragea-t-il, car un léger mouvement du blessé lui apprit que celui-ci avait repris connaissance.  
  
Quelques elfes - préférant le calme d'une balade nocturne à l'inactivité d'un sommeil inutile - avaient accouru, formant un petit attroupement. « Allons, faites de la place ! ordonna Elrond. Estel, hâtons-nous. » Les deux hommes se dépêchèrent, en essayant de ne pas faire souffrir l'elfe blessé, d'aller jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils l'allongèrent délicatement sur le lit, puis Elrond se releva brusquement et ferma la porte devant laquelle s'agglutinaient des elfes, désireux de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il n'eut pas un mot pour Aragorn et revint jusqu'au lit, où il commença à examiner les blessures de Legolas, soulevant ça et là des morceaux de vêtements, déjà déchirés..  
  
« Bien, dit-il après un certain temps, ses plaies ne sont pas profondes, je pourrai aisément les soigner. En revanche celle-ci m'inquiète. »  
  
L'elfe couché sur le lit avait en effet une large entaille au flanc, témoignant de la grosseur extraordinaire des griffes du Vieux Noir. Le Seigneur de Fondcombe se retourna et prit de l'eau dans une bassine située sur une commode, tandis qu'Aragorn vérifiait si le Prince de Mirkwood était toujours conscient - ses yeux étaient semi-ouverts, vitreux.  
  
A ce moment, Legolas se réveilla totalement, et il put mieux discerner la réalité. Il sentait son corps douloureux à de maints endroits, mais une autre vision le fascina au point de lui faire oublier la douleur.  
  
Au-dessus de lui se dressait le visage du noble descendant des rois du Numenor, tel un ange qui lui aurait donné une seconde chance de vivre. Il essaya de parler, mais ne réussi qu'à produire un son pitoyable.  
  
« Vous pouvez dormir si vous le voulez, mon ami, le rassura le fils d'Arathorn, qui savait maintenant que la vie du jeune elfe n'était pas en danger. C'est le coeur rempli d'une émotion nouvelle, d'un sentiment ressuscité, que celui-ci repartit dans le pays du sommeil, l'âme noyée dans deux océans noirs.  
********************************************  
  
Le Semi-elfe se redressa. « Voilà, soupira-t-il, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir. Il doit se reposer à présent. Je vous remercie de m'avoir tenu compagnie, Estel. Vous devriez aller vous coucher, la nuit touche presque à sa fin. Je vais le veiller. » Il s'assit dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la chambre.  
  
Aragorn hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Pourtant, arrivé à celle- ci, il se retourna. « Dites-moi, commença-t-il...Que s'est-il réellement passé ? J'ai du mal à croire que de simples loups aient réussi à s'en prendre à son cheval... ? » « Pour ma part, admit Elrond, j'ai du mal à croire que de telles bêtes aient pu franchir le Gué et pénétrer dans cette forêt. Nous vivons vraiment des temps sombres... »  
  
Puis, se rendant compte que son fils adoptif attendait une réponse, il reprit : « D'après ce que j'ai compris, il avait décidé de faire une promenade nocturne. Il est descendu de son cheval, sans méfiance - je le comprends, j'avais moi-même toute confiance en ces bois - et les loups en ont profité pour lui sauter dessus. Le cheval a réussi à s'enfuir et revenir jusqu'ici, où il a trouvé Glorfindel. Celui-ci est immédiatement venu m'avertir que la monture de Legolas était revenue seule des bois, et nous sommes partis à sa recherche. »  
  
Aragorn sentit que l'elfe aux cheveux bruns ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Pourtant, il se contenta de saluer le Seigneur et sortit.  
  
****************  
  
Un rayon de soleil traversa la fenêtre de la chambre et vint chatouiller les paupières de l'elfe qui dormait sur un lit au centre de celle-ci. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, puis il se retourna en grognant - et oui même les elfes - pour échapper à la clarté de l'astre.  
  
« Un jour de plus et le Conseil devait se passer de votre délicieux babil » fit une voix à droite du lit.  
  
Legolas se redressa et s'assit, adossé au coussin. Il était agréablement bien, à peine quelques petits étirements dans la hanche gauche, mais il se sentait vraiment reposé. Il enregistra soudain ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Le Conseil ...? Quel jour sommes-nous !? » demanda-t-il précipitamment.  
  
« Du calme, jeune convalescent, répondit Elrond. J'ai mis bien trop de temps à cicatriser ces vilaines blessures pour que vous ouvriez tout sur un coup de sang ! » Il sourit d'un air paternel. « Quant au Conseil, il ne se déroulera que demain matin ; nous sommes le 24. Vous avez dormi quelques jours, c'était essentiel pour que je puisse vous soigner. Je vous ai personnellement veillé. »  
  
L'elfe blond le regarda, ne sachant trop quoi dire. « Merci » articula-t-il faiblement.  
  
Le Semi-Elfe se leva. « C'était mon devoir », dit-il en parcourant lentement la pièce. Il s'immobilisa, et son visage prit une tout autre expression - son expression habituelle, un mélange de noblesse et de sévérité. « Maintenant que vous êtes rétabli, vous et moi devons parler de certaines choses. »  
  
Legolas ferma les yeux ; il savait qu'il aurait fallu en arriver là de toute façon. Pourtant, il n'avait rien à dire, ou plutôt il estimait que tout avait été dit. Il inspira profondément, se préparant mentalement à ouvrir des portes qu'il eut préféré voir scellées à tout jamais, mais la conversation ne s'orienta pas dans cette direction.  
  
************  
  
« En tant que futur roi, votre comportement était tout simplement puéril - et dangereux », déclara Elrond. Il se retourna, fixant le Prince dans les yeux. « Je veux que vous vous rendiez bien compte que si votre cheval n'était pas venu nous avertir, vous seriez dans le ventre d'une dizaine de loups à l'heure qu'il est, et le Conseil aurait du se passer de votre précieux témoignage. »  
  
Legolas conserva un regard neutre. Pourtant, au fond de lui-même, il se sentit plus brisé encore que lors de sa chute et de son attaque. Il ne doutait plus que la froideur du Seigneur de Fondcombe envers lui n'était pas une façade, tel qu'il l'avait cru -espéré - au début, mais bel et bien un sentiment.  
  
Une relation homme-enfant, rien n'avait changé ; l'aîné faisait la morale au jeune chiot inconscient, non pas par affection mais - son soigneur l'avait dit lui-même - par devoir.  
  
L'elfe blond était, aux yeux des membres de sa race, un adulte, quoique jeune, mais pour le seigneur Elrond, il restait un enfant immature et timide qui se révoltait de temps à autres. Pourtant, Legolas dut bien admettre qu'en sa présence, il se comportait réellement comme un gamin et semblait perdre la maturité qu'il avait acquise durant des centaines années. Il s'en voulait pour cela, mais le père de l'Etoile du Soir possédait un tel charisme, une telle sagesse qu'il était impossible de lui tenir tête bien longtemps - sans être impressionné et se maudire de sa propre ignorance.  
  
« Je me moque des causes de votre départ précipité, seulement vous devez comprendre qu'à ce stade il ne vous est plus permis de vous conduire de cette manière. »  
  
Elrond se mit à arpenter la pièce d'un pas calme, et Legolas pria pour qu'il en ait fini avec les réprimandes - il se sentait soudain las. Mais l'elfe aux cheveux sombres n'en avait apparemment pas terminé.  
  
« Je ne suis plus votre professeur, et je le regrette, car j'estime qu'il y a encore de nombreuses qualités qui mériteraient de vous être enseignées - la raison, ainsi que le contrôle de soi, pour commencer. Hélas, le temps manque, je dois donc espérer que vous les acquerrez vous-même. »  
  
Il s'arrêta, au milieu de la pièce, et marqua une pause, tandis que l'elfe convalescent gardait la tête baissée, les yeux dans le vide.  
  
« Nous nous verrons au Conseil ; prenez soin de vous jusque là » conclut-il d'un ton à peine plus chaleureux.  
  
N'importe quel spectateur eut été impressionné par le discours et aurait vu là des recommandations et encouragements faits par un mentor à son élève, mais pour Legolas, les paroles Du Seigneur de Fondcombe étaient aussi froides que les plus hautes cimes du Caradhras. Il acquiesça misérablement et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à la poitrine, malgré le fait que la température matinale fut plus que convenable.  
  
Cela sembla contenter l'elfe qui l'avait réprimandé - tel un gosse - quelques instants plus tôt il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
« Vous me haïssez... » murmura le Prince de Mirkwood, plus pour lui-même, les yeux rivés sur sa couverture, qu'il serrait fortement contre lui, comme s'il craignait qu'une bourrasque ne lui souffle.  
  
Ayant l'ouie fine de ceux de sa race, Elrond s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.  
  
« Oui je vous hais, Legolas. Je vous ai détesté dès le premier jour où je vous ai vu, je vous ai haï depuis que vous avez quitté cette cité, je vous ai haï lorsque vous êtes revenu, et plus encore après cette scène aux écuries l'autre soir. »  
  
Tandis que son aîné parlait, une larme glissa le long de la joue de l'elfe assis sur le lit, toujours tête baissée. L'homme qui était debout se retourna, et à cette vision, son ton se radoucit. « Aujourd'hui encore, continua-t-il, baissant sa voix d'un octave et ralentissant délibérément son débit de paroles, ma haine à votre égard n'égale pas celle que je ressens contre moi-même...pour l'amour que je vous porte.... »  
  
Legolas releva la tête, abasourdi. Le Seigneur de Fondcombe aurait voulu le plonger dans la complexité la plus totale et lui ôter toute capacité de raisonnement qu'il ne s'y serait pas mieux pris...il l'ignorait, avouait le détester et maintenant...prétendait l'aimer...  
  
Le jeune elfe songea que cette confusion était peut-être voulue ; il se sentit misérable, si faible, si...facilement manipulable. Pourtant, malgré tout le mal qu'Il lui infligeait, il n'arrivait pas à détester Elrond.  
  
Celui-ci, qui gardait son air imperturbable, haussa un sourcil, interrogatif, devant le convalescent qui s'essuyait rageusement les yeux, honteux de cet acte puéril. Le Seigneur sembla regretter ce qu'il venait de dire. Sans doute pensait-il s'être trompé quant à la véritable raison des larmes de Legolas. A nouveau, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte d'un air raide.  
  
« Non ! » s'écria l'elfe blessé, reprenant ses esprits et sortant précipitamment de son lit.  
  
Le Semi-elfe se retourna, étonné.  
  
« Vous ne pouvez prétendre me haïr, et ensuite m'aimer. De quel droit me traitez-vous d'enfant en me faisant la morale, alors que vous-même pouvez être plus cruel que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ?! »  
  
Legolas pleurait de rage à présent, et soudain il vacilla. Elrond le rattrapa juste à temps et le força à se recoucher.  
  
« Jeune idiot ! le gronda-t-il. Vous êtes encore faible, ne vous agitez pas de la sorte. Et ne parlez plus de Lui en ces lieux. »  
  
Le jeune homme de la forêt noire s'adossa au coussin et sembla soudain très intéressé par les arbres colorés que l'on apercevait par la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait lui faire face. C'était à l'autre de s'excuser, de s'expliquer pour tout le mal qu'il lui infligeait, pour les illusions et espoirs maudits qu'il lui donnait.  
  
Elrond, accroupi à côté du lit, ne dit pas un mot. Il se contenta de regarder l'elfe, dont les cheveux habituellement dorés semblaient presque pâles à la lueur du soleil, levé depuis quelques heures déjà - il était déjà 10h30. Une longue minute passa, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne consente à ouvrir la bouche, Pourtant, lorsque le Semi-elfe se leva lentement et recula, Legolas craqua :  
  
« D'accord, vous avez gagné ! Je l'admets, quoique vous me fassiez, je ne pourrais jamais vous faire de mal ou vous haïr réellement ; vous seul avez un droit sur ma vie. Maintenant que vous savez que vous avez une victime de plus à torturer par tous les moyens possibles, vous devez être heureux?! » Ses yeux lançaient à présent des éclairs, comme s'ils voulaient contredire ses propos.  
  
« Ne me regardez pas comme ça...murmura le Seigneur de la Cité. S'il y a bien une victime ici, c'est moi. Vous êtes mon bourreau, Legolas ; vous seul pouvez abaisser la hache lorsque vous le désirez. » Il s'agenouilla à nouveau à côté du lit. Son regard noble, ses yeux sombres se plantèrent dans ceux de l'elfe de Mirkwood.  
  
« Mais pourtant...Fionas et vous...l'autre soir... » balbutia celui-ci.  
  
« Fionas est un ami, rien de plus, voire un ancien élève auquel il m'arrive encore de donner des conseils » fit le Semi-Elfe en secouant la tête.  
  
Mais Legolas, dont les larmes avaient séché, s'anima : « Et avant? Lorsque je vous ai surpris, tous les deux, il y a de ça plusieurs décennies, dans votre propre chambre, c'était aussi de l'amitié ?Ou des conseils peut-être?! » « Doucement, le calma Elrond, tu n'as pas encore retrouvé tes forces ; repose-toi encore un peu si tu veux assister au Conseil, ou du moins cesse de  
t'agiter. »  
  
Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et baissa la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Quant à...la dernière fois...Souviens-toi, Legolas, tu m'avais rejeté assez clairement après que nous ayons pourtant vécu des moments merveilleux - pour moi en tout cas - alors que moi-même redécouvrais un sentiment qu'il ne m'avait plus été donné d'éprouver depuis des siècles....J'ai cru que tu étais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre....Je t'avoue que j'ai longtemps cru que Glorfindel et toi...enfin, peu importe. » Il releva la tête, et l'elfe assis l'admira mentalement pour le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui-même, car son visage était redevenu lisse. 

« Fionas était juste une compensation - une bien piètre compensation, je l'avoue. Ce n'était pas lui que j'aurais aimé serrer dans mes bras....ce n'était pas à lui que je pensais lorsque nous faisions l'amour...ce n'était d'ailleurs pas de l'amour. Je n'aime qu'une seule personne...à ce point. »  
  
Le Prince de la Forêt Noire ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrit, des larmes y perlaient - en une seule journée, il avait pleuré plus de fois qu'en 100 ans.  
  
« Vous avez été si froid envers moi. Alors que je me faisais une telle joie de vous revoir - même si à l'époque je n'osais me l'avouer. Vous m'avez laissé creuser ma propre tombe avec mes années d'amour et de bonheur inassouvis, et m'y avez enterré par vos regards dégoûtés et votre attitude humiliante dès que j'ai remis le pied à Fondcombe. »  
  
Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, honteux, tandis que ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules  
  
Elrond se redressa, s'asseyant délicatement à côté de lui et l'enlaça, posa sa tête sur la sienne.  
  
« Pleure Legolas, pleure si cela te fait du bien. J'ai déjà versé plus de larmes que je ne m'en croyais capable - tu es la première, et la dernière personne à qui je l'avoue. Pardonne-moi si j'ai pu te faire du mal, mon enfant, et sache que j'ai souffert bien plus encore que toi.»  
  
Il embrassa le crâne de l'elfe blessé. Celui-si se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de pleurer ; il se sentait si bien, tellement protégé dans les bras de l'elfe plus âgé. Il eut soudain la certitude que la vie était magnifique, et qu'au bout du compte, des attentes et de la souffrance, tout finissait toujours bien - du moins le crut-il durant ces quelques secondes de bonheur. Cette impression s'enfuit hélas bien vite.  
  
Il se redressa, tandis que le Semi-Elfe desserrait son étreinte. « Je vous aime, chuchota le futur roi. Je vous aime tant.... »  
  
Entendant ces mots, le Seigneur de Fondcombe attrapa le jeune elfe et le serra encore plus fort, respirant l'odeur de la chevelure claire - de légères senteurs d'humus s'y faisaient encore sentir, le jeune convalescent n'ayant après tout pas encore pu se laver depuis sa fuite dans la forêt. Il eut l'impression que plus de 100 ans venaient de s'effondrer tout-à- coup, et que c'était hier encore qu'il enseignait les planètes à son jeune élève, à moitié nus, allongés sur le balcon, heureux.  
  
« Je vous aime, j'ai besoin de vous, psalmodia l'homme aux cheveux blonds, la vois légèrement étouffée dans la masse de cheveux sombres de son amant. Ne me lâchez plus jamais, je vous en prie, gardez-moi éternellement dans vos bras. »  
  
« Je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir, Legolas » le rassura Elrond. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, sur le lit, durant un long moment.  
  
« _Non, je ne te laisserai plus t'enfuir, pas maintenant que tu es enfin de retour à Fondcombe_ » se jura mentalement le Seigneur de la cité du même nom, sachant au fond de lui-même que c'était impossible. Déjà leurs chemins devaient se séparer. Des millénaires de sagesse et d'expérience n'en diminuent pas moins les plaies de l'âme ; Elrond Le maudit une fois de plus. Le Seigneur du Mordor avait déjà pris sa femme il y a bien longtemps, et aujourd'hui encore, par sa faute il devrait se séparer d'une partie de son âme. Tandis que l'autre le quittait également ; elle lui préférait la voie des Hommes. Que resterait-il au plus sage des elfes de la Terre du Milieu, une fois que son coeur serait brisé ?

**************************

* Bonsoir, mon ami. 

* Tu es magnifique.


	3. Un nouveau départ

****

Petit mot avant de beginner :

D'accord, d'accord, personne ne reviewe cette fic, mais il s'agit tout de même de ma toute toute première fanfic alors je la tiens dans mon cœur… :') J'avoue en la relisant que je remarque qu'elle comporte plein de choses que j'ai envie de critiquer, mais je me dis que ce qui est écrit est écrit, alors…

Par exemple les chevaux ! (ou plutôt LE cheval) J'ai toujours détesté les histoires mettant en scène des animaux hyper attachés à leur maîtres, qui n'obéissent qu'à eux et deviennent soudainement supra-intelligents…Tout à fait comme Gauthiel, quoi ! ^-^ je sais pour avoir fait de l'équitation que les canassons sont tout sauf intellgients et qu'il ne faut pas attendre grand-chose d'eux…du moins si vous espérez un comportement humain en retour…Mais si vous les aimez pour ce qu'ils sont, alors oui, il est possible d'avoir de bonnes relations avec eux…

Oulala je devais juste expliquer deux-trois trucs et je me lance dans un discours éthologiste sur l'anthropomorphisme ! o_O Bon Gauthiel est un cheval elfique un peu trouillard sur les bords, mais il a été séparé de sa maman très jeune et il s'imagine que celle-ci se nomme legolas ! ^-^

****

PS : Je n'ai pas respecté les liens et les âges entre les différents elfes, mais de toute façon faudrait vraiment avoir lu tous les appendices du bouquin 38 fois pour se souvenir de tout… :)

****

Chapitre trois : Un nouveau départ. 

« Et voici les écuries, monsieur Frodon – un travail d'artiste, pour sûr », fit le jeune Gamegie d'un air émerveillé. 

« Oui, Sam » murmura Frodon en levant à son tour les yeux vers le haut portail doré. Depuis son réveil, il n'avait cessé d'être impressionné par la cité elfique et ses habitants. Tout lui semblait si paisible, presque hors du temps – comme si aucune ombre n'aurait jamais pu s'étendre sur ces terres. 

« Ta pauvre bourrique n'a jamais du être aussi bien nourrie, Sammy », remarqua Pippin, qui observait le poney à travers les barreaux du box. 

« Mon Bill ne s'est jamais plaint ! » riposta le hobbit grassouillet. Le jeune Touque ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour répliquer qu'un poney aurait difficilement pu « se plaindre », lorsque son regard fut soudain attiré par quelque chose d'autre.

« Mais c'est Legolas ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Hé, _Lego_ ! » 

Frodon vit Merry donner un coup de coude à son voisin en le traitant de « hobbit vulgaire et impoli ». Il se retourna pour voir qui son cousin avait appelé aussi familièrement. Il aperçut alors un elfe blond au beau visage grave, qui venait d'entrer dans l'écurie. Celui-ci sourit en arrivant près d'eux. 

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Maîtres Touque et Brandebouc. » Il se tourna vers les deux autres hobbits, et se présenta avec la politesse traditionnelle des elfes. 

« Mon nom est Legolas Vertefeuille, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

« Je suis Frodon Souc- heu, Sacquet » , répondit celui-ci, « et voici mon fidèle Samsagace Gamegie. » Le dénommé rougit jusqu'au oreilles, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser le prince de Mirkwood. 

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes tous les cinq, puis finalement Merry leur rappela qu'ils devaient voir Gandalf avant d'aller à une « réunion importante ». Ce fut tout ce qu'ils donnèrent comme indications au blond, lequel ne fit aucune remarque mais ne douta pas qu'il s'agissait du Conseil. Les petits hommes le saluèrent chaleureusement avant de sortir de l'écurie. 

Legolas se rendit jusqu'au box de Noctane, l'immense jument noire d'Elrond, qui manqua de lui arracher l'oreille en pensant que cette chose rose et pointue devait être comestible. Le jeune elfe savait, pour l'avoir déjà montée, que si cette bête paraissait incroyablement calme et sage eu premier abord, elle pouvait se déchaîner et jouer les véritables étalons si l'envie lui en prenait. « _A l'image de son maître… »_ songea l'elfe avec un sourire en coin. Il quitta finalement la jument pour se diriger non sans une légère appréhension vers l'avant dernier box. 

Gauthiel était là. Il se tenait de profil, collé contre le mur du fond, encolure basse. Il releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'il entendit du bruit et tordit le cou pour voir qui venait d'arriver. Legolas remarqua une cicatrice assez grosse courir le long de la joue de l'animal et se sentit mal. Tout était de faute.

Son cheval avait beau être extrêmement intelligent, il n'en restait pas moins un animal. Une bête qui réagissait à ses instincts, qui par conséquent essayait d'éviter les êtres susceptibles de lui nuire – dont son maître. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre ?

__

« Suis-je seulement digne de laisser l'écume blanche des vagues mourir à mes pieds

alors que mon corps est aussi sec que ces terres ignorées par la mer », murmura-t-il en elfique, psalmodiant les vers d'un très vieux poème qu'il avait toujours apprécié.

C'était d'ailleurs ce texte qui avait inspiré le nom de son cadeau d'anniversaire, offert il y a des années par le Seigneur de Fondcombe lui-même. La petite forme tremblotante aux reflets gris avait été baptisée du nom de l'écume, « Gauthiel ». Aujourd'hui, l'animal, qui n'était qu'à la moitié de sa vie, semblait soudain au jeune elfe aussi insaisissable et vaporeux que l'eau elle-même.

__

« Au dernier rayon de l'astre solaire », continua-t-il en chantant presque, toujours d'une voix douce et basse, 

__

« La Bleue Majestueuse se retire en ses gorges profondes,

Replie ses vagues nourricières au plus profond de ses entrailles,

Laissant le monde aride et sans vie.

Pourtant, l'écume blanche résiste, s'échappe 

Et persiste à venir s'échouer sur les cimetières de sable,

Où seuls les êtres solitaires sont spectateurs de sa mort. »

Le poème, comme tous les textes elfiques, était assez long, mais Legolas le connaissait par cœur. Il s'arrêta pourtant, lorsqu'il vit que son cheval le regardait fixement, oreilles dressées.

« Je te dois la vie, _Mellon_ », chuchota Vertefeuille, mettant toute la reconnaissance dont il était capable dans ses yeux. L'animal le regarda un long moment, avant de finalement baisser le cou en soufflant bruyamment puis de s'avancer lentement. Redressant son encolure, il expira par les naseaux, et l'elfe sentit le souffle chaud de l'équidé sur son visage. Il sourit malgré lui, et son cœur se serra lorsque son vieil ami consentit à frotter ses naseaux humides contre sa joue. 

D'un seul coup, Gauthiel se redressa et commença à s'ébrouer, avant de hennir doucement. Lorsqu'il tapa du pied, Legolas se rendit compte que son cheval ne devait pas être sorti des écuries depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, et qu'il devait certainement avoir besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Il ouvrit donc la porte du box, permettant à l'équidé de sortir. Celui-ci se précipita hors de sa cage, tout heureux, mais s'arrêta néanmoins au milieu de l'allée, regardant son maître avec interrogation.

« Je ne devrais pas… » fit l'elfe avec un sourire, en se souvenant des conseils d'Elrond. Il décida néanmoins se sentir suffisamment en forme pour risquer une petite ballade matinale. 

Il sauta lestement – comme toujours _(NDA on est un elfe ou on ne l'est pas, hein ? ^-^-) _– sur son destrier, qui traversa l'écurie au petit trot, tandis que les autres chevaux, dont Noctane, apparemment jalouse, hennissaient avec force.

« Legolas ? » fit une voix à gauche de celui-ci alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment. Le cheval s'arrêta, visiblement contrarié de se voir ainsi stoppé dans son élan.

« Tu ne devrais pas déjà repartir à cheval, tu es encore faible », lui fit remarquer l'elfe aux cheveux noirs d'un air réprobateur, il était soit peu rancunier, soit fort distrait – l'elfe de la Forêt Noire n'avait pourtant pas été très aimable avec lui la dernière fois. 

Legolas soupira. « Fais-moi plaisir, Fiolas à l'avenir…évite-moi. » Il avait beau être d'excellente humeur, il restait cependant quelques petites choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais pardonner à qui que ce soit – embrasser le corps nu de _son_ elfe, par exemple. Le palefrenier le regarda d'un air surpris, alors que l'autre continuait :

« Ca nous évitera des ennuis. A tous les deux. » 

Le prince de Mirkwood n'eut même pas besoin de talonner son cheval cete fois-ci – l'animal parti immédiatement au galop.

*********************

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un… Rôdeur connaît à ces choses-là ? » fit Boromir avec dédain. 

Elrond haussa un sourcil le grand homme du Gondor avait beau être réputé pour être un guerrier exceptionnel, il avait apparemment une connaissance plus que limitée de l'histoire de son propre royaume. _Privilégier l'art de la bataille à celui de la_ _science…une erreur tellement humaine_, songea le seigneur de Fondcombe avec aigreur. Son regard fut soudain attiré par la mince forme verte qui venait de se lever. 

« Ce n'est pas un simple Rôdeur, » fit Legolas avec une lueur dans les yeux, « c'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance. »

« Aragorn ? Le descendant d'Isildur… » murmura le brun avec stupéfaction. 

« L'héritier du trône du Gondor », ajouta l'elfe, toujours debout. « Asseyez-vous, Legolas » fit Grand-Pas en elfique, alors que l'homme blond obéissait à contrecoeur, ses yeux lançant toujours des éclairs dans la direction du fils de Denethor. 

Celui-ci parut se ressaisir. « Le Gondor n'a pas de roi…il n'en a pas besoin, » déclara Boromir avec dégoût avant de s'asseoir à son tour. 

Elrond soupira intérieurement tous étaient rassemblés ici dans le même but – sauver la Terre du Milieu – mais déjà des conflits éclataient, ou renaissaient. L'elfe aux cheveux bruns savait que le véritable pouvoir du Seigneur du Mordor ne résidait pas en ses immenses armées, somme toute destructibles, mais en bien en la discorde qu'Il pouvait créer même en son absence. 

Comme le père de L'Etoile du Soir l'avait craint, le Conseil risquait de durer des heures. Pourtant, ce n'était pas réellement le temps qui l'inquiétait, bien qu'il sut que Sauron préparait ses plans dans l'ombre sa véritable appréhension était que les peuples ici réunis se perdent en longues discussions et vieilles rancoeurs, et qu'au final aucune solution décisive ne soit prise. 

**************

« Mon épée est votre », dit le fils d'Arathorn en s'agenouillant devant le jeune hobbit. Elrond se retint difficilement de sourire. 

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander – inutilement, bien sûr – à Gandalf s'il accompagnerait lui aussi le Semi-homme, un elfe se leva, et le président de l'assemblée sentit son souffle se couper. _Rassieds-toi_, lui ordonna-t-il mentalement. 

Mais l'elfe aux cheveux blonds s'approcha du hobbit. « Et mon arc est votre », déclara-t-il avec détermination. Le Prince de La Forêt noire fut bientôt suivi par un nain qui leva sa hache d'un air menaçant, mais Elrond n'y prêta pas attention. Legolas ne pouvait pas partir avec eux il était bien trop faible. Si le Seigneur de Fondcombe avait su que la première chose que le jeune convalescent aurait faite en quittant sa chambre était de sauter sur son cheval, il l'aurait tenu enfermé jusqu'au Conseil. 

De plus, son protégé mourrait probablement au cours de ce voyage, malgré son habileté à l'arc et ses talents de combat – Thranduil ne pardonnerait pas aussi facilement que cela à son cousin d'avoir laissé son fils se faire tuer pour une mission à laquelle il n'aurait même pas été indispensable. 

Sans compter que le Seigneur de Fondcombe avait lui-même besoin de lui.

Cette expédition semblait vouée à l'échec, de tout point de vue. Un semi-homme, qui traverserait la moitié de la Terre du Milieu pour se rendre en Mordor, puis essaierait d'atteindre la Montagne du Destin pour y détruire l'Anneau Unique – cela paraissait être de la folie pure. Même si Aragorn se joignait à lui, ils ne pouvaient faire face à la puissance du Seigneur Sombre.

Pourtant, le seigneur de Fondcombe avait foi en cette quête – une intuition étrange le confortait dans cette idée, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Ce qui réjouissait réellement le seigneur de la cité, c'était qu'après des heures de divergences, les différents peuples avaient finalement réussi à se mettre d'accord, ce qui prouvait que tout n'était pas perdu pour la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants. 

« Vous serez donc la communauté de l'Anneau », déclara-t-il avec fierté, tandis que devant lui se dressaient les neufs volontaires. L'elfe aux cheveux sombres ressentit cependant une pointe d'amertume, dont il ne montra rien, à l'idée que certains d'entre eux ne vivraient probablement plus longtemps – il avait foi en son fils adoptif, qui avait toujours fait montre d'un courage et d'une sagesse étonnante. Il était heureux de ce que cette Alliance symbolisait : l'entente entre les peuples de la Terre du Milieu. 

Cependant, le Seigneur de Fondcombe jura que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette communauté, dont le départ était prévu pour le lendemain, verrait l'un de ses membres remplacés – il décida en effet d'avoir une petite discussion avec un certain prince un peu trop inconscient à son goût.

****************

« Mon cher Aragorn », fit le nain de sa grosse voix, « je suis certain que cette mission s'accomplirait bien plus facilement sans la présence de ces maudits elfes prétentieux. Ils attirent les ennuis comme de véritables oiseaux de malheur. » Il ne prit même pas la peine de baisser le ton, alors que les participants du Conseil se dispersaient lentement et que la terrasse était encore remplie de membres de la race elfique. 

Legolas l'entendit, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, estimant être indigne de s'abaisser au niveau du guerrier à la barbe rousse en répondant à ses insultes.

« Je suis certain que chaque membre de cette communauté se révélera utile et nécessaire en temps voulu, Gimli », fit le Rôdeur avec patience. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas le nain de lancer un regard plus que hargneux à l'elfe blond, en quittant à son tour la pièce en plein air. Legolas sentit sa mâchoire se crisper malgré lui et son arc le démangea. 

« Cette haine ancestrale ne s'appuie sur aucune preuve réelle », déclara une voix légèrement attristée derrière lui. Le Prince de Mirkwood se retourna et vit le fils d'Arathorn qui l'observait avec une expression indéfinissable. « Les elfes et les nains se sont toujours méprisés mutuellement, de par leurs physique opposés. Pourtant, j'ai pu constater que ces deux peuples avaient bien plus de choses en commun qu'ils ne le croyaient. Vous aimez vos bois…eux leurs pierres. » Il eut un bref sourire. « C'est ce qui me désole. » 

Legolas se sentit légèrement agacé du fait qu'un humain se permettre ainsi de lui faire la morale et de le comparer à une créature aussi répugnante et sous-développée – puis il se rappela qui était l'homme en question et admit avec réticence que celui-ci n'avait peut-être pas tort. 

« Vous soucier des races autres que la votre est une noble pensée », déclara finalement l'elfe d'un ton neutre. « Je pensais pourtant que seul le royaume du Gondor aurait eu l'honneur de susciter votre intérêt. » L'homme à la barbe noire balaya l'air de sa main. « D'autres personnes s'occupent de ces terres depuis des décennies et n'ont jamais failli à leur tâche. Je suis certain que le Gondor ne pourrait être plus vaillamment défendu qu'en ces jours présents. » Il passa devant Legolas, avant de se retourner une dernière fois. 

« Je ne faisais qu'exprimer une déception personnelle, » expliqua-t-il d'un air sombre, puis son visage s'illumina soudain d'un sourire franc, comme s'il voulait chasser ses sombres pensées. Le prince de Mirkwood ressentit aussitôt une chaleur étrange au creux de l'estomac. Le Rôdeur hocha la tête et disparut finalement, et l'elfe décida de partir lui aussi.

Brusquement, il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur la nuque. Il parcourut la terrasse du regard, et aperçut Elrond, entourés de plusieurs de ses conseillers, lesquels étaient en en pleine discussion. Pourtant, l'elfe aux cheveux bruns le regardait d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

*******************

« Ils n'ont aucune chance, nous pourrions aussi bien envoyer directement l'Unique au Seigneur Ténébreux ! » s'exclama Galdor, qui était résolument contre l'idée de cette communauté. 

« Si Gandalf et Estel les accompagnent, cette mission ne peut échouer », protesta le jeune Glorfindel avec véhémence. 

« Estel reste un homme, même s'il est de sang royal. Quant à Gandalf, bien que je ne doute pas qu'il soit un Istari de pouvoir, nous devons bien reconnaître qu'il est aussi imprévisible que têtu, » répliqua le premier elfe.

« J'ai toute confiance en ces deux hommes », intervint Elrond, dans l'espoir de calmer les esprits échauffés par la menace d'une guerre imminente. « Gandalf a juré de prendre soin du hobbit et de veiller à ce que personne ne s'empare de l'Anneau de pouvoir. »

« Même si l'Unique est détruit, » déclara calmement un elfe aux cheveux gris, « le pouvoir du Mordor n'en sera pas moins diminué, ni ses armées dissoutes. » Il se tourna vers le seigneur de Fondcombe. « Elrond, les hommes ne sont plus aussi courageux et fiables que lors de notre dernière alliance leur proposer notre aide ne résulterait que de la mort de plusieurs milliers de membres de notre race. La plupart d'entre nous ont déjà commencé à migrer vers les Havres – nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Presque tous les conseillers présents hochèrent la tête et le père de l'Etoile du Soir en fit de même, bien qu'il hésitât encore sur la véritable destinée de son peuple. Les elfes étaient-ils intelligents, de sauver ainsi leur peau…ou au contraire lâches, pour s'enfuir avec autant de précipitation ? La véritable noblesse résidait-elle dans la sagesse ou le courage ? 

Galdor recommença à exprimer ses idées, mais Elrond ne l'écoutait déjà plus : il observait son fils adoptif en pleine discussion avec un elfe blond. Le Rôdeur sourit, avant de disparaître, mais au lieu de ce sentiment de fierté paternelle qu'il ressentait habituellement – malgré le fait que l'homme en question ne soit pas son fils réel – ce fut une pointe de…jalousie ? qui traversa le président du Conseil. 

Il s'était déjà étonné du comportement de Legolas, qui lui semblait-il avait défendu le fils d'Arathorn avec un peu trop de _passion_ lors du Conseil. L'elfe aux cheveux blonds se retourna soudain, plantant ses yeux azur dans le regard, plus sombre, du seigneur de Fondcombe. 

Si purs, si enfantins…Malgré le millénaire passé de l'elfe, ses yeux trahiraient toujours un comportement de poulain capricieux. Un animal sauvage qu'Elrond avait eu beaucoup de mal à apprivoiser, mais auquel il se sentait prêt à donner une énième leçon de dressage aujourd'hui - Legolas comprendrait vite qu'il aurait tout à perdre en quittant Fondcombe.

**************************

« Oui, et te souviens-tu de la fois où tu as faillit te noyer dans la Bruinen? Heureusement que j'étais là », dit Glorfindel en éclatant de rire. Legolas fit chorus il n'avait rien oublié de cet accident qui lui avait presque coûté la vie. Pourtant, plusieurs décennies après, cet épisode lui semblait plus amusant que réellement dangereux. 

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi », admit-il en se reprenant. Les deux elfes avaient passé toute l'après-midi ensemble, et le Prince de Mirkwood devait bien reconnaître qu'évoquer les souvenirs du « bon vieux temps de son apprentissage » était un réel plaisir. 

Glorfindel prit soudain un air sérieux, et fixa son ami avec regret. « J'aurais aimé t'accompagner, _mellon nim_. Mais la plupart des membres de mon clan sont déjà partis vers les Havres depuis longtemps, et je dois-même prendre la mer avec mes cousins dans quelques lunes. Sois assuré que si j'avais pu, je serais venu avec toi… » 

« Je sais », murmura l'autre. L'ambiance s'était soudainement assombrie dans la petite bibliothèque où les deux compagnons avaient trouvé refuge. 

« J'espère seulement que tu t'en sortiras vivant et que tu nous rejoindras aux Havres – ou du moins que tu viennes nous rendre une petite visite avant de succéder au trône de ton père, » continua l'elfe aux cheveux bruns avec un léger sourire.

Legolas acquiesça lentement, hochant la tête avec reconnaissance. C'était probablement la dernière fois que les deux amis se voyaient et ils le savaient. 

« Bon, fin de la minute de nostalgie » s'exclama brusquement Glorfindel, une lueur apparaissant dans son regard. « Toujours célibataire ? »

Le blond, surpris du brusque changement de conversation de son interlocuteur, faillit s'étouffer. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » répondit-il, feignant l'indignation.

« Et bien, je suppose que s'il y avait eu une demoiselle, tu m'en aurais déjà parlé… »

__

Une demoiselle...Legolas secoua la tête, essayant de gagner du temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien répliquer. Sa réconciliation avec Elrond était si proche…leur relation si faible encore…Dans le fond, il n'y avait rien de concret. Après l'avoir serré dans ses bras, le seigneur de la cité s'était levé et lui avait dit de prendre encore un peu de repos avant le Conseil – ce que son élève n'avait évidemment pas fait. Puis son ex-amant était sorti, sans même un baiser…

De plus, avouer son homosexualité à son ami la veille de son départ n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Un coup discret lui fit soudain dresser l'oreille _(qu'il avait minouche à croquer…^-^). _Un homme aux longs cheveux roux se tenait devant la porte. « Legolas Vertefeuille ? » dit-il d'une voix douce.

Celui-ci se leva, et hocha la tête. « Le seigneur Elrond vous fait demander. » Glorfindel lança un bref regard à Legolas, qui se pencha vers lui. « On se retrouve au souper, d'accord ? » chuchota-t-il. Son camarade fit une moue interrogative, mais se contenta d'un signe de tête.

« Désirez-vous que je vous montre le chemin ? » demanda poliment l'elfe roux. 

« Non, je vous remercie, » répondit le blond avec respect, comme la politesse elfique l'exigeait. « Je connais », expliqua-t-il d'un air sombre. Il murmura un bref « merci » à son aîné, qui avait eu l'affront de lui proposer une aide alors qu'il connaissait probablement moins bien les lieux que le prince de la Forêt noire lui-même, et sortit de la bibliothèque. 

*****************************

Alors que Legolas marchait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir qui menait aux appartements d'Elrond, il croisa soudain un grand homme. Celui-ci le reconnut, et dit en souriant, à travers son immense barbe grise : « Voici donc notre volontaire elfe ! »

L'héritier de Mirkwood fut étonné d'entendre l'homme parler en elfique, puis il se traita mentalement d'idiot : un magicien aussi puissant que Mithrandir devait certainement connaître la plupart des langages de la Terre du Milieu – voire plus loin. 

« Les elfes de la Forêt Noire sont réputés pour leur bravoure », fit Aragorn, qui venait d'arriver derrière Gandalf et s'arrêta à leur hauteur. 

« Oui…et les hobbits sont dits peureux, alors que le récit qu'il m'a été donné d'entendre ce matin m'a grandement fait douter de ce que l'on raconte, » répliqua Legolas en souriant également, néanmoins légèrement gêné. 

« Ils _sont_ trouillards, voilà la vérité », grommela le vieux mage, « mais comme toute créature qui possède ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'intelligence, ils sont capables de courir vite lorsque leur derrière se trouve en danger. »

Aragorn émit un « tss » en secouant la tête, mais l'elfe blond put voir qu'il essayait difficilement de réprimer un sourire. 

« Ne les surestimez pas, jeune Prince de Mirkwood », le mit en garde l'homme au chapeau pointu. « Mais ne les sous-estimez surtout pas non plus. Apprenez simplement à les juger à leur propre valeur – de même que je déciderais peut-être au cours de la mission que la légendaire arrogance des elfes de votre forêt n'est qu'une…légende. »

Legolas eut soudain l'impression de se retrouver face à son père le magicien avait la même voix grave, bien que ses yeux semblaient pétiller. 

« Il aura tout le temps d'apprendre à connaître nos héros durant le voyage », ajouta Aragorn en lançant un clin d'œil discret à l'elfe. Gandalf hocha la tête en murmurant quelque chose que le blond ne put comprendre, et finalement les deux hommes prirent congé du Prince, qui se retrouva seul dans le large couloir, encore ensoleillé en cette fin d'après-midi. 

Pourquoi avait-il toujours l'impression de passer pour un gosse lorsqu'il était en présence du fils d'Arathorn ?!

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir devant lui se dressait la belle porte en bois aux dessins gravés. Combien de fois avait-il eut le loisir de la contempler…Sans perdre de temps, il frappa. Legolas était déterminé à partir, et il défendrait son choix, qu'il savait être le bon – il ne doutait pas que c'était là le but de sa convocation.

*****************

« Entrez. »

Le jeune elfe obéit, et trouva le seigneur de Fondcombe assit dans un fauteuil, le menton sur la main, l'air soucieux. « Assieds-toi », lui dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme qui décontenança son cadet. Celui-ci s'exécuta. 

« Vous vouliez me voir ? » dit-il d'un ton poli, restant sur ses gardes. Elrond se redressa et inspira, prenant l'attitude du professeur qui s'apprête à enseigner une chose difficile à son élève. Mais Legolas ne se laisserait pas avoir, cette fois-ci. 

« J'ai un petit problème, avec l'idée de te laisser partir » annonça l'elfe brun tout de go. Le blond se sentit mine de rien flatté, même s'il n'en montra rien. Que le père de l'Etoile du Soir s'inquiète pour lui était après tout révélateur. Il comprenait ses craintes, et lui-même regrettait de devoir partir, mais il savait au fond de lui que sa voie était déjà tracée.

« Il le faut pourtant. Une alliance entre les différents peuples ne peut qu'être bénéfique, et ils auront besoin de mes talents d'archers. »

Elrond releva la tête, sourcils haussés. « De _tes_ talents ? Oui, tu es doué, je n'en doute pas, mais tu n'es pas le seul. J'ai demandé à Velgel de partir à ta place. »

« Velgel ? Mais il est plus jeune que moi ! Je suis tout à fait capable de les accompagner et - »

« Je le _sais, _mon jeune elfe, mais ne te surestime pas, cependant. »

Legolas crispa sa mâchoire. Si le seigneur de Fondcombe n'osait lui dire la véritable raison pour laquelle il ne voulait le voir partir, alors à quoi bon toute cette scène l'autre jour ? S'il tenait tant à garder l'elfe de Mirkwood près de lui, qu'il le lui avoue ! Celui-ci ne lui en voudrait pas – au contraire. 

« Il se trouve que si Thranduil t'avait confié à moi pour t'éduquer il y a de cela plusieurs décennies, je suppose qu'il me fait toujours confiance aujourd'hui. Je ne peux me présenter à lui et lui annoncer que j'ai envoyé son unique héritier à la mort. » 

Vertefeuille sentit ses espoirs fondrent comme neige au soleil. Et ses résolutions croîtrent à une vitesse extraordinaire.

« Je suis adulte. Oh, vous pouvez me traiter de gamin », fit-il en remarquant le froncement de sourcils de son aîné, « mais j'ai légalement l'âge d'aller où bon me semble. »

« Je ne peux te laisser partir ! » s'énerva le brun. « Le trône te revient de droit et ta mort entraînerait bien trop de querelles au sein de la Forêt Noire - »

Cette fois-ci, le blond s'engouffra dans la porte que lui avait ouverte son ancien maître. « Et Aragorn ? N'est-il pas lui aussi l'héritier d'un trône ? _Sa_ mort serait une perte bien plus grave. Les membres de mon peuple éliraient un monarque digne de ce nom, mais j'en suis sûr. Mais les humains sont si belliqueux ! Pourtant, vous ne vous opposez pas à l'idée que votre fils parte, à ce que je sache ? »

Elrond soupira et il secoua la tête. « Le départ d'Estel me déchire le cœur, mais il s'agit de son destin, et - »

« Et le mien ! » A nouveau, Legolas avait perdu tout contrôle de lui-même et son cœur battait la chamade. « Peut-être est-il semblable au sien ? Je ne sais pas s'il est écrit quelque part que je doive partir ou rester ici, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais laisser cet homme aller seul à la mort parce qu'il s'agit soi-disant de sa destinée ! »

Il vit les yeux de son ancien amant se rétrécir. « Oui, tu ne veux pas le quitter, c'est cela ? » Legolas déglutit, soudainement coupé dans son élan.

« J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes », continua Elrond d'un ton mauvais qui lui était inhabituel. « Il est fréquent que mon fils adoptif attire les regards des elfes de cette cité mais ce ne sont en général que de gamines de 500 ans à peine ! » Il avait presque craché ces derniers mots, et le prince de Mirkwood devina qu'il était jaloux. Jaloux par amour, ou par possession ? Legolas refusait de n'être qu'un animal domestique de pedigree trop élevé pour être tué.

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je parte ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet. »

« Alors répondez à ma question…sincèrement. »

L'elfe brun se redressa, reprenant une profonde inspiration – et par la même son attitude austère et rigide. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux faire cela à Thranduil. Je le respecte trop pour cela. »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard un instant. Le blond se leva brusquement de son fauteuil, les bras tremblants, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« J'espère que tu as pris la bonne décision », lui lança l'autre d'un ton autoritaire.

« Oui », fit Legolas d'une voix froide, se retournant pour faire face à celui qu'il avait cru aimer réciproquement. Dans une autre vie.

« Je partirai. » Ses yeux restaient embués, mais sa voix semblait étrangement mature, à la fois calme et décidée. « Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester dans un lieu où de toute façon ma présence n'est pas souhaitée. » Il se retourna et sortit de la pièce. S'il s'était attardé peut-être une ou deux secondes de plus, il aurait pu voir le visage de son ancien amant se flétrir, et l'expression de celui-ci passer de la colère à la douleur. 

****************


End file.
